The Divine Glitch
by michelerene
Summary: There are reasons why two people can't be together. Separated by oceans, by wars, by family feuds. Try being the Angel of Death. Romeo and Juliet were lucky. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co and therefore I do not make money from toying with them like they are my own personal and rather naughty action figures.

Summary: There are reasons why two people can't be together. Separated by oceans, by wars, by family feuds. Try being the Angel of Death. Romeo and Juliette were _lucky_. SasuNaru

Author's Note: Wow, it's embarrassing how long it has been since I've posted something… Let's all ignore that, shall we? I'm back now.

This is to DarkAlbino, Gwyllion, and MasterofRebels. Happy Birthday (some early, some late) to three of the most amazing people I have the honor of knowing.

And MasterofRebels gets another shout out because she's the Goddess of Betas. 'Tis true.

**The Divine Glitch**

Dressed in a long, black, high-necked coat that buttoned from his neck to his waist, Sasuke Uchiha leaned against the pale blue wall, unseen by the many doctors and nurses that flitted around the room. In their defense, though, no one ever saw an angel of Death.

With his arms crossed over his chest, he watched a young, soon-to-be mother lying on the bed. Her husband, a blond-haired bundle of nerves and excitement, reminded her to breathe, whispering words of encouragement and love, even as the man's fingers turned an abused white in her crushing fingers.

"Kushina," the doctor at the end of the bed said, "just one more push."

Sasuke moved away from the wall just as one of the many machines next to the bed blared to life.

"Doctor," a nurse warned but the doctor, his face narrowed in concern, concentrated on his task.

The father looked up, blue eyes bright as he scanned the nurse's face. "What is that? What does it mean?" His questions were brought to a halt when Kushina squeezed his hand and a scream echoed through the room.

Sasuke watched the doctor gather the baby to his chest, working his fingers past faintly blue lips and into a little mouth. "Nurse!" he snapped and the baby was plucked from his arms. Sasuke followed the nurse as she moved across the room and placed the small baby boy under a heating lamp. Several more doctors seemed to materialize in the room and huddled around the table. Stepping to the head of the table, Sasuke moved his pale hand over the child and smiled at the few wispy locks of blond hair that lay on his crown. All that he had to do was touch the baby and the newborn would never take his first breath, his faint heartbeat silenced forever.

Ignoring the constant chattering of the medical staff, and the more and more hysterical yells of the baby's father, Sasuke gave in to temptation and ran his fingers over the baby's head.

The moment that his fingers brushed the slightly damp blond silk, the baby's eyes snapped open. Vivid, sky blue orbs locked with his own midnight black, and Sasuke would have said the baby was looking right at him if he didn't know that was impossible. Before he could give the situation more thought, a tingle of electricity moved over his fingers and up his arm. After only a second, the tingle increased with such intensity that Sasuke was forced to remove his hand.

He stepped back, eyes wide, and cradled his hand against his chest. "Not possible," he whispered, looking up at the ceiling as though the words were directed at Heaven. One of the nurses held a small bag over the baby's mouth and Sasuke heard the doctor comment on the baby's improving vitals. When he looked back down, the baby's sharp eyes still followed him and a small, wrinkled hand stretched toward him. "Not fucking possible," Sasuke repeated and stepped back. The baby started screaming.

"Is the baby okay? Someone tell us what is happening!" the father demanded and a nurse turned and smiled brilliantly.

"It's a boy and he gave us a bit of a scare, but he is going to be fine."

"Oh, thank God," the man replied and bent down to kiss his wife. "Did you hear, Kushina? It's a boy! You did wonderful. I love you, I love you."

The red-haired woman turned her face into his kisses. "Minato," she began with a sleepy smile, "I lov…"

Machines blared to life once more and all the doctors and nurses looked toward the baby until Minato began frantically calling his wife's name. Within five minutes, the baby and Minato were removed from the room. In ten minutes, the doctor removed his gloves, glancing solemnly at the clock on the wall, and called the time of death for Kushina Uzumaki.

No one saw Sasuke remove his hand from Kushina's brow and disappear as a stricken Minato was let back into the room. But, in his defense, no one ever saw an angel of Death.

Until today.

Xxx

Sasuke had made it as far as the main entrance before he felt the telltale sign that he was being called back to Heaven. He bit his tongue harshly and closed his eyes to stop himself from laughing out loud at the feeling of one hundred fingers tickling all over his body.

"You are such an…" he began, and felt the air vacuum around him like a small hurricane before the feeling disappeared and he opened his eyes. "Asshole."

A chuckle filled the bright white office and Sasuke glared at the silver-haired man behind the desk. He was dressed all in white with his bare feet propped up on his white desk. His long fingers were folded together over his chest and holding an orange book -the only source of color in the room- that Sasuke was sure wasn't Heaven-approved.

"Is that language really appropriate?" Kakashi Hatake, head angel of Death, asked without looking up from his book.

Sasuke made an irritated noise and yanked a chair away from the desk before sitting, fingers wrapped around the metal arms, and staring at Kakashi.

Ten minutes and several pages of his book later, Kakashi released a long, low sigh. "I feel silly even mentioning this, Sasuke," he said slowly, and the orange book was closed and set on his chest, "but you were sent to collect two souls and only one has been reported. I was under the impression that you could count to… well, two."

Sasuke, who had relaxed in his ten minute wait, felt his body immediately tense. "You know damn well I can count to two."

"And yet…" Kakashi held up a single finger and then looked at it, comic surprise lighting his face. "One."

Sasuke sighed explosively. "It was the baby," he spat out.

Amused, Kakashi simply raised an eyebrow, urging the struggling angel to continue.

"He fought me."

Kakashi shook his head and brought his feet to the floor. He pushed his chair in until his elbows were resting on the desk. "Not possible. Babies don't fight. Hell, adult souls barely fight and even if they do, they never win. He should have been happy to return to Heaven. He should have wanted to."

"Well, this baby didn't. He fought me. I couldn't touch him." Sasuke took a breath and dropped the last… anomaly, "He saw me."

Kakashi ran a hand over his face, like he was tired, but his gray eyes were sharp, and Sasuke didn't doubt that he was already forming a theory. "No one can see us," Kakashi said, but it was more to himself. He looked up and met Sasuke's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Once again, Sasuke squeezed the arms of his chair. "I am sure I couldn't collect his soul. I… he reached out for me and cried when I left his line of sight. Maybe it was a coincidence."

"You don't believe that." It wasn't a question.

"Why don't you stop fucking around and tell me what happened," Sasuke said bitterly. "If this is supposed to be some learning experience, tell me what I learned and send me on my way."

Kakashi's palms fell with a crack against his desk and his face became the epitome of seriousness. "You were sent for two souls and only brought home one. This isn't a learning experience, Uchiha. This is a major fuck up. You have no idea the repercussions that having an unplanned soul wandering around will cause. For that matter, I don't know the repercussions… because it doesn't happen."

Sasuke felt anger well up inside him and he pushed forward, slamming his own hands onto the desk. "Then send someone else!"

Kakashi shrugged and leaned back into his chair. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand while the other gathered his forgotten book. His body language said he was unconcerned, relaxed, maybe a tad bored by the situation. His eyes, however, never left Sasuke, hard and calculating. Sasuke was once again reminded of the sure power Kakashi held within him. "I can't. Every collection has paperwork behind it. You were sent to collect Naruto Uzumaki's soul on October 10th. You failed. No other paperwork assigning another angel has crossed my desk."

"So I will go try again."

"No, you won't." Kakashi slid out a drawer and pulled out a white folder before tossing it across the desk at Sasuke. Sasuke opened it, recognizing the 'job list' as his own. Hundreds of names littered the list and the baby's was nowhere on it.

"I don't understand," Sasuke said, snapping the file shut and glaring at Kakashi.

"Your case is being reviewed."

"My case?"

"This goes higher than me, Sasuke. You know, God's plan and all that. I filled out a report and sent it Up."

"And until then? What do I do? What about the ba… Naruto?" Sasuke's voice caught over the name and his eyes widen. Now that he said it, he'd never forget it. His looked at Kakashi and the silver-haired angel grinned back at him, amusement clear in his gray eyes.

Kakashi leaned way back in his chair and settled his feet on his desk. He opened his book and shrugged. "You do your job. Young Naruto lives on stolen time and we wait for your case to come back with an explanation and judgment."

"And the repercussions you were so concerned about a moment before?"

Never taking his eyes from his book, Kakashi waved one careless hand toward the ceiling. "It's Their problem now."

Xxx

Being an angel of Death is a full time job. Clichés such as 'Death never sleeps' and 'Death waits for no man' certainly applied, and as a result, there wasn't much downtime. But when there was, many of Sasuke's colleagues found a place that they could go, a flower-filled conservatory, a quiet, fog-filled moor, or a snowy mountaintop, where they could let go until the next round of collections.

Sasuke hadn't ever really settled on one place. He went where he went and stayed where he stayed until he needed to get back to work. That was until Naruto Uzumaki refused to give up his life.

Now, whenever Sasuke had a moment, he could be found in the Namikaze-Uzumaki household. He stood in the shadows and watched Minato mourn the death of his wife. He watched him sob and pray and beg and then stumble into the nursery when his newborn son started to cry.

Sasuke watched, with his fists clinched at his sides, while the blond-haired man stood over his son's crib and cursed the red-faced child, blaming him for Kushina's death, wishing he were the one who had died instead. But moments later, the proud man would scoop the baby up, holding him against his chest while his legs gave out and he slipped to the floor. He listened while Minato apologized to Naruto -_I didn't mean it, God, I- I'm so sorry__-_ holding him gently, rocking and rocking, while he told his son how much he loved him, how much his mother loved him… how they would be okay.

Sasuke wondered many times, in the months that followed, what Minato would have done had things gone the way they were scripted. What would he have done had he lost both his wife and child that day? Minato had no idea how lucky he was to have that precious little boy. He had no idea the gift Naruto had given him in his first moments of life.

As Naruto grew, Sasuke's urge to touch the baby was like a never-ending itch. He told himself that he wanted to make sure that this wasn't all a mistake and that Naruto had actually, if not impossibly, fought him off. That the tingling he still felt in his fingers since Naruto's birth was real. But, when Minato gathered the boy into his arms, swung him over his head until giggles echoed throughout their house, or wiped away Naruto's tears, soothing away his pain, Sasuke knew it was about more than proving a point.

Sasuke was used to living without the comfort of simple touch. Hell, anytime he touched someone, they died, but not Naruto. Naruto was special, unique, and Sasuke couldn't forget how it felt to touch the little boy even when he told himself he'd never touch him again.

And so, Sasuke watched his little oddity grow and the whole time, Naruto watched him back.

There was no denying it. Naruto could see him. He would flash a toothless, drool-filled, and disgustingly _adorable_ smile whenever Sasuke appeared before him. He clapped and squawked in a language Sasuke didn't understand but that couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips whenever he heard it.

Naruto crawled for the first time when he was six months old. Minato sat on the floor and, out of pure coincidence, Sasuke appeared just as the little boy pushed himself up on his hands and knees and made his first jerky attempts at movement.

"Come on, buddy, come on," Minato encouraged and Naruto sucked on his lower lip in concentration before moving forward. Sasuke stepped around from behind Naruto and kneeled next to Minato, wanting to see the look on the baby's face, to be part of his triumph.

Naruto froze for a moment before a huge smile… Sasuke's smile… covered his face and he scuttled across the floor, straight for the shocked, dark-haired angel, ignoring his father all together.

The baby stopped just within reach, and Sasuke held his breath. One chubby hand reached out, struggling to touch Sasuke, and Sasuke couldn't move. He didn't want to. Finally…

"Hey, you little drool monster," Minato pouted, "you missed me." And without another word, Naruto was scooped up and snuggled against the blond man's chest.

Naruto nuzzled into his father's shirt, blond wisps of hair pushed up in every direction, but his blue eyes never left Sasuke and his small fingers still stretched out for him. His lower lip trembled and the softest whimper escaped.

Sasuke reached out, his own hand moving in slow motion, unsure, but unable to stop. Naruto squirmed, reaching and stretching, fretting in his struggle, until finally, tiny fingers met long, pale ones.

Sasuke gasped and Naruto stopped breathing.

It couldn't have been longer than a couple of seconds, but Sasuke couldn't move. Naruto's small fingers latched onto his own and he told himself he was killing the baby, collecting his soul, but he couldn't move… it was impossible… why now?

"Did you tucker yourself out, Buddy?" Minato spoke with a smile into Naruto's crown when the child's head fell softly against his chest. "Naruto?" He pulled the baby away from him and his son's small body fell limply forward, his lips blue. Panicked, Minato stood, yelling, "Naruto!"

The movement yanked Sasuke's finger free of Naruto's small grasp and immediately the baby drew in a desperate breath only to release it with a mournful, weak cry. His tiny lips still held a tinge of blue as Minato rushed toward the front door, grabbing his keys and Naruto's coat before bolting out of the house and to his car.

Sasuke stood in the living room, long minutes after he heard the car tearing down the driveway, and pictured Naruto, struggling to breathe, his small chest failing to rise more often than not, but still reaching longingly toward the thing killing him.

Sasuke didn't come back for months.

Xxx

Naruto noticed him immediately. He always did.

Sasuke leaned against the far wall of the living room and watched Naruto maneuver his bright orange walker around the coffee table and his father's long legs and move steadily toward Sasuke. He smiled and babbled, his little legs pushing and pushing until he stopped in front of the angel and thrust his arms up.

"Up! Up! Up!"

Sasuke just stared down at the boy and then looked at Minato when the man walked toward Naruto. "I knew I shouldn't have let you watch Spider Man." Minato chuckled, rubbing the little boy's head. "Buddy, you can't climb walls." Blond eyebrows furrowed for a moment. "At least, not yet, thank God."

Naruto glanced quickly at his father and giggled, looking back to Sasuke with shining blue eyes. "Up! UP! UP!"

"Riiiiight," Minato sighed. "You keep trying for that and I'll go make us lunch." The phone rang shrilly. "After I deal with that…" Minato ducked and pecked Naruto on the cheek before walking out of the room.

Naruto had taken to banging on the tray of his walker, a continued chorus of 'ups' and giggles falling from his mouth.

Sasuke kneeled, careful not to get too close, and snapped, "Stop that."

Naruto's little fists stopped mid-hit. An adorable… _annoying_… pout came to his small lips and he whimpered, "You now! Wuto up! You up!"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I am not going to pick you up."

"Youuuuuuuu," Naruto whined. "Pease! Pease!" Was a one year old capable of puppy dog eyes? Oh, hell…

"My name is Sasuke." Sasuke took a moment to chastise himself for attempting to communicate with a one-year-old by pointing at his chest like a caveman.

Naruto's blond head tipped to the side, his mouth moving over the new sounds, he was simply miserable with S's, and suddenly he smiled. Sasuke didn't realize how much he had missed the look until this moment.

"Kay! Up, Kay! Up!" Once more, the small hands were thrust into the air and his little legs bounced him up and down in his chair.

"I can't touch you," Sasuke said and sat crisscross in front of Naruto's walker. "It hurts you."

The baby brought his hands down and fiddled with a toy attached to the walker. "Ohhhh," he said sadly. With a little sigh, Naruto looked at him again, this time just reaching out his fingers. "Kay?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I will hurt you. Hurt Naruto. Owie. Understand?" Oh God, what had he become?

Naruto still reached and whined until Sasuke held out his hand. "I'll show you once and then I'll leave if you keep whining," he explained with a serious frown.

Naruto, unconcerned by the dark look, smiled and Sasuke saw four white teeth in his grin. He'd been gone for too long. He moved his hand closer and Naruto grabbed onto his thumb. Immediately his breathing hitched and trusting blue eyes widened. Just as quickly as it started, Naruto let go.

And giggled.

Before Sasuke could pull his hand away, Naruto grabbed on again and let go, then again and let go. His laughter was like a ringing bell. "Tickies! Kay, tickies!"

"I am_not_ tickling you," Sasuke corrected him gruffly and just watched while the baby willing had his breath stolen away over and over again.

Sasuke looked across the living room and saw Minato standing in the doorway, a look of concern over his face. He cupped the receiver of the phone and whispered, "Naruto? Are you okay?"

Naruto clapped, bouncing in his seat, and pointed excitedly to what looked like an empty wall. "Kay! Kay!"

Minato smiled. "That's a new word," he said and then walked back into the kitchen, talking once again into the phone.

Sasuke felt Naruto's fingers tickle his hand and quickly snatched the fingers up into his own. Naruto's face twisted with surprise but the boy didn't pull away. His face lost its color and Naruto slumped back into his walker, but he never struggled. It was like he wanted Sasuke to collect him.

Sasuke released his hold, practically throwing the child's hand back at him and stood, plastering himself against the wall. Naruto gasped for breath, sucking in air, and coughed weakly. Minato was in the room in a second, babbling about Naruto's breathing and speaking rapidly into the phone.

Sasuke kneeled next to the father and child and leaned into Naruto's face. "You'd let me. You little idiot! You'd let me take you now. Now that your name isn't on anyone's list."

Naruto's lashes fluttered over his eyes, his breathing still shallow, and he sighed, "Awww… Kay," before he lost consciousness.

The doorbell rang and suddenly men and women in EMT uniforms crowded into the room.

Sasuke watched them connect the baby to monitors and whisk him out of the apartment. He collapsed against the living room wall, rubbing his hands over his face and cursed. "Shit! It doesn't make any sense," he growled into the room.

He wasn't surprised at all when his body started to tingle, overwhelming and most decidedly erotic pleasure racing through every nerve, and the air swirled around him. "Fucking Kakashi," he panted and then disappeared.

Xxx

"Now, now… you said you didn't like the tickling sensation."

Sasuke nearly jumped over the desk and attacked his grinning boss and had he not been trying to get his body under control, he would have.

"I'm just trying to accommodate your needs," the silver-haired angel continued, undeterred by Sasuke's growled warning. "Have a seat."

Sasuke didn't answer and didn't move to sit. Kakashi just smiled brightly and shook his head. "I'm not going to let my feelings be hurt by your little attitude… Kay."

Black eyes widened and Sasuke's fingernails bit into his palms. "What do you want?"

"Sit." This time it wasn't an invitation. And so, self-preservation trumping embarrassed defiance, Sasuke sat. "I checked on your case. I thought you would like to know that the report on Naruto Uzumaki has been passed Up five times from the moment that it left my office."

Sasuke blinked. Five times? That was nearly to…

"I don't remember the last time a report actually made it to the desk of God, but I think we might have a winner on our hands."

"Someone must know," Sasuke began slowly. "Someone had to have prevented it that day because, just now, he didn't fight… I could have collected him."

"You tried?" Kakashi asked and his eyes narrowed.

"The kid thinks it's funny. Laughs every time he touches me and his heart skips a beat and his lungs freeze. He fucking giggles."

"But you can't actually collect him?" Kakashi asked, fingers forming a steeple in front of his face.

Sasuke shook his head. "That's the strange thing. I think I could. I think he'd let me."

"Let… souls don't 'let'. It's their time and we take them. They don't pick and choose."

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged, unwilling to argue something neither of them had an answer to.

"Stop trying. I can't imagine the amount of paperwork I would… or I mean, how much trouble you would be in if you took a soul without permission. There's already one report with your name drifting Up, let's not have another."

"Whatever," Sasuke said and stood. He turned toward the door, gripping the handle before looking back over his shoulder. "Do not call me like that again."

Kakashi made a non-committal noise not looking over his book.

Xxx

Sasuke still visited Naruto during his down time but he tried to keep his visits to the nighttime hours, when hopefully the little boy would be asleep or at least when he was alone. He never tried to touch Naruto again, but allowed the little boy to do it to his heart's content. Naruto would hold on as long as he could and then release Sasuke's fingers with a giggle and a smile.

Sasuke tried not to notice when the intervals got longer and longer. If it were an issue, he would have been called back to Kakashi's office and so, for the time being, he would just assume it was still Their problem.

Naruto grew by leaps and bounds and Sasuke was present for his first step to his first day of kindergarten and so many things in between. He watched Naruto on his first play date with a little girl and made faces with the grimacing child when the pink-haired toddler confessed her undying love. He sat by Naruto's bed when he came down with the flu and told him everything would be okay when Minato cried in his room at night.

So many nights Sasuke would watch the little boy sleep peacefully and try to come up with a plausible theory for why Naruto had been allowed to live and how. His hand would ghost over Naruto's forehead, tickling the soft blond hairs, and Naruto's breath would catch. He had no answers, but in the dark of the night, when no one could see him, he hoped it was for him.

Xxx

Sasuke had never considered before that Naruto called for him. There were several reasons for that actually. First, Sasuke had a job to do. A job that made him who he was and that he completed without thought, hesitation, or failure. Well, barring that one time, but that was Their problem… dammit. Secondly, Sasuke didn't do anything he didn't want to do and the notion that a child, a _baby_, could bend Sasuke's will to suit his own whims was, simply put, preposterous. And then, third and last, it just wasn't possible. The end.

However, as Sasuke was walking through the twilight-lit garden of the nursing home his latest collection had occupied, he couldn't deny the feeling like his chest was sucking into itself. He couldn't deny when he fell to his knees, gasping for air, and for Naruto, and he really couldn't deny it when in the next breath, he was in the backseat of Minato Namikaze's SUV with a screaming, bleeding Naruto.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" the six-year-old cried, and Sasuke ripped his eyes from Naruto to the front seat of the car. The hood of the car was folded neatly like an accordion against the trunk of a tree. Branches jutted through the windshield, making it nearly impossible to see through with all the spidery cracks that weaved across the broken glass.

A sick, wet gasp came from Naruto's father and Sasuke leaned forward, surprised that he was still alive.

"Uchiha?" an arrogant and all too familiar voice asked, "What are you doing here?"

The soft noises the older man was making ceased and Sasuke looked through the driver's window to see Neji Hyuuga pull his hand away from Minato's face.

Before he could answer, Sasuke felt something yank on his black jacket and suddenly his arms were filled with a shivering, blond-haired boy.

"Kay, what's the matter with Daddy?" Naruto gasped as he struggled to breathe but still burrowed closer and closer into Sasuke.

Sasuke fell back against the dark leather seat and moved his fingers through Naruto's hair. For the first time in his life, he willed himself not to collect because he didn't want to have to let go.

"Oh, I see," Neji continued, suddenly at Sasuke's window, peering into the car. "It is the boy without a destiny. How interesting."

Pale eyes shifted from Sasuke to Naruto and Sasuke growled low in his throat. Sweat slid down the side of his face in his effort to fight off the core of who he was. The moment Naruto fell limp against him, Sasuke shoved him away, leaning the boy against the side door as he pushed himself against his own side.

Neji chuckled. "But you, Uchiha, you have a destiny. One you can't fight. You are an angel of Death. It is who you are."

"Shut up," Sasuke bit out, never taking his eyes from Naruto, whose breathing came in shallow pants. Blond lashes, heavy with tears, fluttered over blue eyes and Naruto whimpered, moving toward Sasuke again.

"I'm scared, Kay. S-something's wrong with Daddy. Something…"

"Shhhh," Sasuke said and held out his hand. Naruto's fingers immediately wrapped around his and the tears fell down Naruto's face. For the first time, Sasuke noticed that something must have ricochet in the car because Naruto's cheeks were cut and bleeding. Pulling his hand free, he waited a moment for Naruto to draw a breath and then moved his thumb over his small cheeks, wiping away the blood.

A disgusted grunt sounded behind him. "And yet you both still struggle against it. So foolish. Someday fate will catch up with him and then…"

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up, Hyuugu," Sasuke said darkly, ignoring Naruto's confused expression. "Your job here is done. Go."

Neji gave a curt nod. "So foolish," he repeated and then he was gone.

Without that unpleasant distraction, Sasuke set Naruto away from him again. Sobs shook his little body and his frightened eyes darted between Sasuke and his father, lifeless in the front seat.

"Naruto." The child didn't respond, his breathing quickening in a way that had nothing to do with Sasuke's touch and instead with shock and panic. Sasuke swallowed thickly and glanced at Minato before whispering, "Buddy."

Naruto's attention immediately snapped to Sasuke's at the pet name his father used for him and the sobs halted, although his bottom lip trembled. A loud sniff echoed in the quiet darkness of the car.

"You need help," Sasuke began.

"You're here," Naruto answered weakly while he scooted over the seat, trying to push himself into Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head firmly, to the answer and to Naruto's movement. "Stay there." Fat tears slipped down bleeding cheeks. "Where does your Daddy keep his phone?"

"His p-pocket," Naruto whispered, "but I am not supposed to touch it. Not ever."

Sasuke nodded. "I know, but this time, it is alright. He won't be mad."

Naruto shook his head, biting his lip to fight off a new round of tears. "I should ask. I'll ask him, o-okay? Daddy? Daddy?" Naruto frantically said as he attempted to crawl over the seat, clawing at his father's shoulder.

Sasuke pulled him back and into his arms. Naruto's pleas were cut off as his breath froze but he didn't struggle. He never did. Sasuke leaned down until he was whispering in the little boy's ear. "He can't hear you, Naruto. But I know he wants you to be okay and so do I. I need you to get the phone."

Without another word, he pushed Naruto up and over the seat. Naruto took a moment to breathe and then shifted slowly toward his daddy. "Daddy," he whimpered, "D-daddy…"

"The phone, buddy," Sasuke reminded him gently. "Get the phone."

Trembling fingers pushed into Minato's breast pocket and the moment they latched around the metal object, Naruto was over the seat and pressed into Sasuke's chest. "He's dead." Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto forced himself to breath, a painful, deep draw of breath that should have been impossible with Sasuke's arms wrapped around him. "Like on TV, Kay. Isn't he?"

Sasuke kissed the soft hairs on Naruto's head and sat him back into his seat. "Yes, he is. I'm sorry." Sasuke nodded toward the phone clasped in Naruto's hands. "Open the phone." Naruto did and Sasuke talked him through the 911 call.

After the details were given, the operator insisted Naruto stay on the phone but Naruto muttered 'goodbye' before he snapped it shut. The phone slid from his fingers and made a dull thud as it hit the floor. Sasuke opened his arms and Naruto dived forward.

"Just for a minute," the dark-haired angel whispered, rocking the child like he'd watched Minato do a million times, murmuring nonsense, and forever aware that Naruto wasn't breathing.

It wasn't long before Sasuke heard the sirens in the distance and pushed Naruto away for the last time. The little boy immediately started whimpering and when the red and white lights illuminated the interior of the car, his whimpers became all out cries.

"Don't leave!" he yelled, grabbing for Sasuke. Sasuke pried his little fingers free and shushed him, watching as the EMTs neared the car.

"Be quiet, Naruto," Sasuke said sternly still pushing him away. Naruto couldn't be seen talking to no one. "Help is here now."

Naruto's head shook frantically back and forth. The cuts on his face that had slowed began to bleed anew and mix with the fat tears that ran down the little boy's cheeks. "But you're here, Kay," he said quietly and then screamed, his eyes huge with fear, when the EMT opened his door.

Naruto was like a frightened animal shaking and scurrying to get away from the startled medic. He pressed his back into Sasuke while his small hands scrambled behind him, grasping for Sasuke's and yanking them around him. Sasuke didn't stop him. He was focused at the red-haired man pulling out Naruto's booster seat and glancing at Minato in the front seat. Another medic moved behind him, opening Minato's door.

"Hey, little guy, my name's Chouji. Are you Naruto?" the medic introduced himself and with a glance took in the other medic shaking his head, pulling his hand away from the still body in the front.

In the back of his mind, Sasuke counted the slowing heartbeats of the small body wrapped in his arms. For a single moment, he considered collecting Naruto. But the idea of stopping Naruto's heart stilled his own in his chest. And so, he fought it, letting Naruto press into him, and ignored the voice in the back of his mind that mockingly spoke of destiny and fate.

Fuck Neji. He didn't know. He didn't understand that Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting each other from the moment of Naruto's birth. He didn't understand that they fought against each other, against _themselves_, with every ounce of their being… just to be together.

Naruto's head fell limply to the side, cushioned against the side of the seat, and Sasuke was jarred from his desperate thoughts by the medic's panicked voice.

"He's not breathing!" The man lunged forward pulling Naruto toward him. His eyebrows furrowed when he met a moment of resistance but then the little boy was in his arms. Gloved fingers immediately located his pulse. "He has a pulse, but it's weak and thready."

Naruto's body jerked and he gasped for air even as his eyes frantically searched. "No," he coughed, "No!"

Chouji continued to hold firmly to his wrist when Naruto began struggling. "I'm here to help you, Naruto. I'm going to take you somewhere safe. Make you feel better."

"NO!" Naruto screamed, coughing immediately afterward until his body curled into itself, the painful wracking bringing fresh tears to his eyes. With a desperate tug, he freed himself from the medic and twisted.

Sasuke watched, pressed against the door, as the little boy, his heartbeat still erratic in Sasuke's ears, faced him on his knees. Naruto held out his arms. "Please, please, please…" he begged between desperate draws for breath.

"Who is he talking to?" Sasuke heard the other medic ask.

"I don't know. He must be in shock. We need to get him to the hospital." Chouji finished his sentence and wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle from behind, pulling him out of the car.

"NOOOO!" Naruto yelled. He kicked his legs and slapped at the medic's hands and then looked up at Sasuke. With his lips trembling and his chest heaving, he screamed, "Please, don't leave me._Sasuke_!"

Sasuke was across the car in a second, hands cupping Naruto's small, precious face. In that moment, everything stopped, or maybe Sasuke stopped noticing how Chouji continued to pull at Naruto, how his voice rose in alarm when he noticed Naruto stop breathing, or how he looked at Naruto with confusion, concern, and _fear_ in his brown eyes.

"I will never leave you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered. He leaned forward and touched his forehead to Naruto's, scared blue eyes level with unwavering black. "But this is for the best."

Naruto fell limp and Sasuke released him. Chouji yanked the unconscious boy from the car, laying him on the ground, and checked for his heartbeat. "No heartbeat! Come on, Naruto, come on!"

The other medic ran to his side and set a huge box on the ground. Chouji cut open Naruto's shirt and prepped the paddles of the defibrillator. "Clear!"

Sasuke grabbed his own chest and slipped to his knees when Naruto arched off the dirt. After a quick check, Chouji placed the paddles again. "Clear!"

"Come on, idiot," Sasuke mumbled and, as if on cue, the other medic gushed, "I have a pulse!"

It was only then that Sasuke noticed that police cars and fire trucks were also on the scene. He absently recognized Minato's body being zipped into a bag and the nearly overwhelming glow of emergency lights in the night air. Naruto was bundled into an ambulance and Sasuke pulled himself to his feet before he disappeared.

Without conscious thought, he found himself atop a snow-covered mountain peak. Wind lashed his black hair over his face and his jacket flapped with wicked snaps around his body. Sasuke ignored it all, seeing only Naruto's face and hearing the sound of his whole name for the first time on Naruto's lips.

He looked straight Up.

"Why?"

Xxx

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co and therefore I do not make money from toying with them like they are my own personal and rather naughty action figures.

Summary: There are reasons why two people can't be together. Separated by oceans, by wars, by family feuds. Try being the Angel of Death. Romeo and Juliette were _lucky_. SasuNaru

Author's Note: You are all wonderful! Really… wow. *so much grinning* Just a brief warning, Angel of Death implies… death. Sorry.

Oh, and remember, July 10th is SasuNaru Day! Whoooo Hoooo!

The Divine Glitch

Chapter Two

Sasuke sat quietly into the wooden chair next to Naruto's bed, hunching forward as he rested his elbows on his knees and head in hands. Closing his eyes, he counted his own breaths until he thought he could handle what was coming next. Turning his head toward the bed, he finally opened his eyes.

Moonlight slipped through the partially opened blinds and bathed the now eight-year-old Naruto in soft, glowing light. His blond hair stuck up in every direction and three scars stood out on each of his chubby cheeks. His nose scrunched in annoyance at the images playing in his mind, and his mouth was slightly open, admitting a nasally snore and a thin line of drool.

"Idiot," he whispered into the darkness and brushed his fingers over Naruto's forehead. The snoring stopped immediately and he removed his hand. With a deep intake of breath, Naruto turned onto his side toward Sasuke and a gentle smile curled his lips.

Sasuke leaned back into the chair and looked around the room. Gone were the smiling faces of pastel-colored animals, only to be replaced by fierce-looking ninjas and martial arts masters. His soft, toddler bed and bedding were replaced by a heavy oak, full-sized bed and obnoxious orange bedding. Tennis shoes and sweatshirts littered the floor and toys hid in the soft carpet like waiting landmines of pain.

Naruto's grandparents had stepped forward to take the small boy after the accident. The doctors hadn't been able to diagnose a reason behind the little boy's heart stopping, but coupled with the incidences throughout his childhood, Naruto now wore a shiny, silver medical alert bracelet on his wrist. Armed with his 'medical issues' and the fact that Naruto insisted that his imaginary friend was going to come and save him, Jiraiya and Tsunade felt that they needed to move closer to the hospital.

Naruto suffered night terrors for a whole year after that night. He screamed until he was hoarse for his father and for Sasuke. During the day, he insisted that Sasuke was real and watched over him. Between seeing specialists for his heart, Naruto's grandparents sent him to several child psychiatrists who worked to convince Naruto that Sasuke wasn't real. They explained to his grandparents that they had seen this behavior before and with help and love, Naruto would move on.

During this time, Sasuke fought against Naruto desperate 'calls' and when he did come to Naruto, he hid out of sight. He was there to hear Naruto's screams and watch his face crumble into tears and disappointment. He was there when the doctors repeatedly told Naruto that he didn't need 'Sasuke' and to hear Naruto's harsh denials. Sasuke was there in Naruto's room at night when Naruto begged Sasuke to come, begged his mother and father to find Sasuke, begged God for Sasuke…

Sasuke's fingers bit into the skin of his palms and a growl escaped into the room. Naruto whimpered into his pillow and Sasuke's fingers once more ghosted over his scarred cheeks.

"Someday, you're going to kill him with all your comfort."

Instead of removing his hand, Sasuke's fingers slipped into Naruto's hair, and he turned around, snarl on his face.

"Whoa, now," Kakashi said from across the room. He sat on Naruto's desk, long legs swinging, as he leaned back on his palms. His silver hair looked like a solid extension of the moonlight. "Seriously, though. Air is good for small boys."

Sasuke forced his fingers to release the soft blond hair. Naruto curled into himself, pulling in deep breaths of air but never waking up. "What do you want?" Sasuke said, watching as Naruto settled into a normal breathing pattern.

"I've seen guardian angels less protective than you," Kakashi said and Sasuke's eyes widened.

All these years and Sasuke had never noticed, not once… "Where is…" he began but was cut off when Kakashi shook his head.

"He doesn't have one. He was supposed to die before he took his first breath. There was no need."

Sasuke ripped his eyes from Naruto and glared at the silver-haired angel. "But he didn't die!" Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow and Sasuke forced himself to speak evenly. "They should have assigned him one. Every soul gets one."

Kakashi took a deep breath and sat forward with his hands clasped between his legs. "Level eight spent the last two years saying that you were his guardian angel. Their running theory being that was the reason you failed…" Sasuke glared and Kakashi smirked before continuing, "to collect him. You couldn't be expected to collect him when your new role was to protect him."

"So what… I spontaneously switched from being an angel of Death to the guardian angel and no one thought I should know?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "The theory was tossed out because, although Naruto can 'call' you for all his important moments, just like a human soul does their guardian angel, you are still actively collecting." Kakashi paused and then met Sasuke's eyes with a huge grin across his face. "In the end, level eight pushed it Up. When I talked to the department head, he said it was 'troublesome' and hung up on me."

Sasuke felt disappointment wash over him for a moment, but it was quickly supplanted by a wave of pure relief. Neji's threat that 'fate' would catch up to Naruto hung over him and as long as the stupid report continued to float from cloud… um, desk to desk, the longer Naruto had to lead his life. The longer Sasuke could watch him, even if he never spoke to or touched him again. Naruto fought for this chance. And if They called Naruto back to Heaven, Sasuke would never see him again. Angels had jobs. Souls had eternity in Paradise. Those two parts of Heaven never mixed.

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked once more at Kakashi and his boss nodded his head toward Naruto who was turning a sickly shade of blue. Sasuke released his little hand, not remembering when he had started holding it.

"You've stayed away from him for two years," Kakashi said and slid off the desk, walking toward him. "What changed?"

Sasuke stood, shrugging off the strong hand that came to rest on his shoulder. "Nothing."

Kakashi didn't say anything and instead leaned over and pulled Naruto's orange blanket over his chest and shoulders. Sasuke saw the way he made certain not to touch the sleeping boy. "Lying now, Sasuke? That's not very angelic, is it?"

Sasuke hated the way Kakashi hovered over Naruto, but the man's stance silently said that he would either stay there all night or until Sasuke stopped his snit.

Kakashi grinned as though he could read Sasuke's thoughts. Maybe he could.

"Today they convinced Naruto that I am an illusion created to comfort a scared and traumatized little boy. He doesn't 'believe' in me anymore."

Kakashi stared at him for a moment and then stepped purposefully away from the bed. He also didn't say anything when Sasuke immediately slid into his place. "Maybe this is better…"

Sasuke's lips curled into a sneer. "The whole time, as he parroted their words back at them, _believed_them, his subconscious Called… no _screamed_ out to me. I heard him on the other side of the world." Sasuke shut his eyes and fisted his hands while silence filled the room. "What happens now?"

Kakashi ran one hand through his hair before shaking his head. "We wait."

"It's been eight years." Sasuke purposefully touched Naruto, moving a soft spike of hair behind his ear. The softest sigh escaped the sleeping boy before his breath stilled. "But you are right about one thing."

Kakashi didn't speak and instead watched Sasuke physically struggle to stop himself from hurting Naruto.

"It is better if he believes I don't exist." Sasuke jerked away and Naruto whimpered. "Whatever the reason is that he chose to stay, he deserves to live it. I have no place in that."

Sasuke had turned his back on Naruto and stood shoulder to shoulder with Kakashi, looking out the window at the glowing moon.

In the last eight years, the silver-haired angel had heard hundreds of theories about Sasuke and 'his boy'. Everything from Naruto being the Antichrist to Sasuke being a fallen angel, drunk on power. Kakashi disregarded them all. He barely gave such obvious solutions a thought.

"Just wait, Sasuke," Kakashi advised. "As a great man once wrote, 'there are more things in heaven and earth, than are dreamt in…"

Sasuke disappeared in disgusted silence and Kakashi sent a cocky salute Upward before doing the same.

Xxx

Sasuke had spent the last four years studiously ignoring Naruto. Well, to the best of his ability. Naruto Called to him constantly. It hurt, like stubbornly walking on a broken leg, but Sasuke learned to recognize the degrees in severity of Naruto's Calls.

When he was a baby, before Sasuke even realized that it was Naruto, the little boy would Call Sasuke just to see him. 'I found a flower!' and 'Lookie! I made a stinky!' Those Calls were like warm tingles along his spine and suddenly he'd find himself in Naruto's preschool or in the backseat of Minato's car while Naruto sang an emotional rendition of 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' to his father.

Sasuke had learned to brush those off. He would take a deep breath and tell himself that Naruto was fine and didn't even understand that he _was_Calling and therefore wouldn't miss him when he didn't come.

Then there were the more urgent Calls. Like an incessant ringing in his brain. Sasuke would appear on his mountaintop and wait them out, the howling winds mimicking his heart while Naruto suffered. He knew that Naruto wasn't in real danger but even the idea of Naruto scared or mildly hurt tore at Sasuke's heart.

He began to wonder if he was Naruto's guardian angel… what else could it be? And yet he still stayed away.

In the past weeks, Naruto's Calls were nearly debilitating in their urgency. Yanking at Sasuke's insides until the angel was forced to bring his hand to his chest to ensure himself there wasn't a gaping hole where his heart should be.

And today, he blamed this drumming pain echoing in his chest for the fact that he didn't read the next name on his list before appearing in the hospital room. He blamed the blinding flashes of light that drove white hot pokers behind his eyes for the fact he didn't recognize the white-haired old man. He blamed the frantic and deafening cries that rang in his ears for the fact that he didn't notice the door of the hospital room open behind him.

But it shouldn't have mattered. Because no one should be able to see the angel of Death. And for that…

"Y-you…" Sasuke's head snapped around as Jiraiya Sannin's heart beat for the last time and he jerked his hand away. Blue eyes bright with tears and confusion met his own. "You killed him."

… Sasuke blamed Naruto.

Xxx

It had been five hours since Sasuke ran away.

It was enough time for him to stop telling himself he had made a strategic escape, or had left because he had other souls to collect, and admit that he ran like a little girl.

He hadn't been prepared to see Naruto like that. The thirteen-year-old had stepped into the room while Sasuke turned around fully to face him. Sasuke hadn't let Naruto see him in seven years, hadn't looked at him in four, and Naruto had grown up so much. He was taller now, standing just shy of five feet, and his hair was just as wild as it had been as a child, if not slightly longer. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his blue jeans and an oversized, orange hoodie covered his torso. But it was Naruto's eyes that had grown the most. Sasuke remembered innocent, bright eyes laughing at him, but this older Naruto's eyes were sad and lost.

The hospital door slid closed with a soft click. Naruto's wide blue eyes looked between Sasuke and the bed and back again while his lower lip trembled. "You…" He began again but the door behind him flung open, nurses pouring into the room along with Naruto's grandmother.

Naruto looked away at the commotion and Sasuke disappeared.

And then Naruto's Call became unbearable. Sasuke immediately went to the mountain, clawing at his chest and gasping for breath. Unlike all the times before, the swirling snow didn't cool his skin and the howling gusts of wind didn't block out his thoughts. Unlike before, Sasuke could hear words in the plea, 'come back, please, don't leave', and nothing he did could stop the soft words from ripping through his body.

In the end, he stopped trying. Within seconds, he found himself in a deserted playground nestled under the shadow cast by the hospital. A rhythmic squeaking drew his attention and he stepped around a spiral slide to see a painfully familiar head of blond hair.

Naruto sat on a swing, his tennis shoes leaving ruts on the cool, gray sand as he moved back and forth. His fingers curled around the metal chains until his knuckles were white and his head rested against one of his hands, his eyes closed.

Tears streamed from under his lashes and Sasuke nearly tripped on his walk over when a wave of desperation flooded Naruto's Call to him.

"Stop that," he snapped, coming to stop in front of the boy.

Naruto startled, planting his feet as his eyes opened, followed immediately by his mouth. He rubbed hurriedly at his face and Sasuke realized that Naruto thought he meant for him to stop crying. The boy didn't know he was Calling, but for now, he didn't care. For the first time in four years, Sasuke didn't feel the constant pull from Naruto. Instead, he was left with a gentle hum vibrating through his body, sending a wave of warmth over his mind.

"You."

The boy said the word like a statement and then closed his mouth. Sasuke leaned against the metal frame of the swing set, crossing his feet at his ankles.

"Me."

Something dark and sharp flashed through Naruto's liquid blue eyes and Sasuke was reminded once more of how much he had grown.

"I considered telling them that a man in black had killed my grandfather," Naruto began slowly, turning his head to look directly at Sasuke, and then shook his head as though he was confused. "But, I've been through the disappearing man in black thing. It sucks."

Sasuke crossed his arms and stared calmly at the boy. "They told you I wasn't real. You believed them." Sasuke couldn't believe he said the words without his voice cracking.

Naruto twisted until he was straddling the swing. He held onto the chain with both hands and rested his forehead against the metal, still watching Sasuke. He grinned and pushed with his feet, forcing the swing to gently sway beneath him. "Well, apparently the tooth fairy isn't real, but I still remember believing in her."

"I'm not the tooth fairy," Sasuke said flatly.

"No," Naruto said softly and closed his eyes. "I know who you are. Your name is Sasuke and I still dream…" Opening his eyes, Naruto leaned back into the opposite chain. The swing stopped swaying. "I just don't know _what_ you are."

Sasuke released a slow breath out his nose and glanced Up. Thirteen years and no one had any answers for them. But he did have an answer to this.

"I didn't kill your grandfather." He watched Naruto closely, expecting a reaction- anger, denial, maybe confusion. Instead, he got a shrug and Naruto's feet pushed him forward once more.

"I know," Naruto said and rubbed at his red-rimmed eyes. "Cancer did that. We've been waiting for w-weeks. But you were there. I saw you, but no one else did."

Sasuke nodded and pushed off the metal frame. He sat gracefully into the swing beside Naruto. Once more, Naruto stopped swinging, not wanting to bump into Sasuke. With a smirk, Sasuke pushed himself just enough that his swing moved but his feet stayed planted.

"I came to collect him," he said, still watching Naruto. The blond cocked his head to the side and his nose scrunched in a manner that made Sasuke draw his breath. Naruto had grown, but the smiling, innocent child who crawled across the floor, demanding his attention, was still there.

"Collect him," Naruto repeated and released the chain with one hand, running his fingers through the hair on the back of his head. Sasuke wondered if Naruto remembered his father doing the same thing.

"His soul," Sasuke elaborated. "He died and I collected his soul."

Naruto blinked and like a light switch was flipped behind his blue eyes, they brightened in understanding. Naruto's swing once more started to move while a huge grin covered his face. "No way," he said, but his amusement was clear. "You're the Grim Reaper." The smile dropped and Naruto pushed himself forward until his face was inches from Sasuke's. "You're awfully pretty to be the Grim Reaper."

Sasuke glared darkly and Naruto's swing quickly swung back into place. "I am not the Grim Reaper. There is no Grim Reaper." The words were spat out like the foulest poison. "I am an Angel of Death."

Several seconds of silence followed only to be broken by a contagious chuckle.

"Riiiiight, so, what you are saying is… you're the Grim Reaper."

"Hn," Sasuke said, not hiding his disgust. Naruto began to laugh and the sound sent a rush down Sasuke's spine. The noise wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard, Naruto's vocal chords on the cusp of manhood and cracking, but Sasuke knew he could listen to it forever.

"I remember you talking more," Naruto said, still chuckling. As the noise died away, Naruto started rocking once more and rested his forehead on his hand. Sasuke didn't mind the silence and instead enjoyed his time with Naruto. He knew it would end soon.

A soft catch in breath caught his attention and he looked down, shocked to see that Naruto's fingers were brushing over his knuckles.

"Don't do that," he said but Naruto didn't even look up at him. His eyes were watery and his face pale. His lower lip began to tremble but he caught it between his teeth and bit down hard enough that Sasuke opened his mouth to tell him to stop that as well.

"I remember that, too," Naruto said and he continued to brush and release the pale skin of Sasuke's hand. "You're the reason…" Naruto didn't finish the sentence and instead pulled back the orange sleeve on his arm, revealing his silver bracelet.

Naruto reached out his fingers and wrapped them around Sasuke's wrist. Blue eyes met black and Sasuke just watched while Naruto's eyes widened and his skin paled. Naruto's free hand reached up and fisted the sweatshirt over his heart while his lips darkened to a sickening blue.

Sasuke had enough and reached up to wrench Naruto's hand free.

"No!" Naruto gasped and Sasuke's hand froze. He shouldn't be able to talk. "Wait," the boy forced out and then drew one, shallow, painful, but long breath even as Death froze his lungs.

"Stop!" Sasuke stood quickly and yanked his wrist free of Naruto's hold.

Naruto overbalanced on the swing and fell with a thud onto the ground. His fingers clawed at the sand and when he tipped his head up to look at Sasuke, tears trailed down his face. His lips opened and shut, frantically, struggling for air that wouldn't come.

Sasuke stepped closer but stopped just outside of Naruto's reach. He knelt down and made a soft shushing sound like he had when Naruto was younger. "Breathe, idiot, you have to breathe."

Naruto's face turned away and into the sand. His body heaved, and with a harsh gagging noise, he began coughing into the sand and gasping for breath. Minutes went by without any sound but Naruto trying to control his breathing.

He lay in the sand, his cheek pressed into the cool grains, and spoke softly. "I don't remember much about you. I remember your face and your voice." He licked at his dry lips, spitting out the sand, and then pushed himself up until he was sitting on his knees looking at Sasuke. "I remember that touching you is the worst," he hesitated, looking at Sasuke intensely before his eyes darted away, "and best feeling I've ever had."

Naruto's hand inched toward Sasuke and the angel stood, stepping away quickly. "No more."

"And I remember you saying you'd n-never l-leave," Naruto was crying now –reminding Sasuke that he was still so, so young- and Sasuke had to look away and curl his fingers into fists until his nails bit painfully into his palms so he didn't drop to his knees and pull Naruto into his arms. "And then they said I made you up, because I was scared and sad about my Dad…" Naruto's face twisted with anger and he rubbed at his face, swatting away the tears. "But you _never came_! You never came and proved them wrong!"

Naruto stopped talking and Sasuke was forced to look back. Naruto rubbed at his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, pulling on his spikes. "Why?" The word was so soft Sasuke didn't think he actually heard it, but he knelt down and sighed, drawing the young boy's attention.

"I am an Angel of Death, Naruto," he spoke softly, trying to comfort Naruto and yet, at the same moment, his mind was trying to remember every little thing about the boy. The shade of his skin, the shine of his hair, and mostly, the emotions swirling in crystal blue eyes. "My job is to collect souls, and staying with you… no one else can see me. I didn't want you to be different. I want… I don't want to…"

"To hurt me?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke couldn't quite read the emotions behind the words, but his eyes were a dull, gray blue, screaming with sadness… obviously that wish wasn't coming true. "How's that working out for you?" Naruto finished with a humorless sigh.

"Hn," Sasuke said instead of answering and stood.

Naruto followed, somewhat less gracefully and brushed at his pants and sleeves. "Look," he said, his voice calmer and resigned. He nervously shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, like they couldn't be trusted. "Is he okay? My grandpa, I mean. Wherever he is?"

"Of course," Sasuke assured him immediately.

"Am I going to see you again? Or are you leaving, like before?"

"My job," Sasuke began.

"Killing people," Naruto helpfully inserted.

"Collecting souls," Sasuke spoke over him, "is who I am. There can be, there _is_ no one… nothing else."

They walked in silence for a moment. Naruto reached out to grab his arm but Sasuke stepped away and glared. Naruto's hand fell to his side. "What if I beat you at something?"

"What?"

Naruto nodded eagerly to himself and smiled. "Yeah, what if I beat you… you know, _Beat Death_," his voice lowered dramatically at the last two words. "What then? We could be like Billy and Grim! The Grim Adventures of Sasuke… no! Naruto and Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped and turned until he and Naruto were facing each other. They stood under the shadow of a tree and just out of sight of the hospital's main entrance. A smirk came unguarded to his face. _Beat Death? Silly kid, he already had._"First of all, you could never beat me… at anything." Naruto sputtered angrily and Sasuke talked right over him. "And, secondly, Billy? So, you're the stupid one? Not that I'm arguing…"

"Hey! No! Mandy then!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glanced quickly to the side to see if Naruto's enthusiastic denial had garnered anyone's attention. Seeing no one, he looked back at the angry blond and arched a dark eyebrow in condescension.

"I see… so, you're the girl."

Naruto's blush was instantaneous and seemed to take away Naruto's ability to talk. Not that he didn't try. With a smirk, Sasuke stepped close to him and quickly ruffled his hair. "Goodbye, Naruto."

Sasuke hadn't even disappeared completely before he felt the pull of Naruto's Call rush over him. He could feel it like a feather soft whisper through his mind. This time he heard, 'I don't want you to leave.'

Sasuke closed his eyes, images of the boy swirling in his mind, and ignored it.

Xxx

This time, he thought as he appeared at his next collection, he knew what was coming.

Throughout time, the human race has exhibited such fortitude and sacrifice. Their ability to love and persevere was, quite honestly, miraculous. Sadly, so was their ability to hurt one another.

Sasuke walked into the hospital, not through the door, but through a hole that had been blown into the side of the building. Screams and sirens echoed throughout while emergency workers scrambled to stabilize the side of the building. Looking up, Sasuke could see that the first three floors were open to the elements.

Dotted throughout the debris and victims of the attack, were several angels, all in black. They didn't look at each other, each clutching a list, and instead moved from person to person, collecting those whose time it was. There were so many…

Sasuke's fingers curled around his own list. He didn't need to look at it. He'd read all the names before he'd arrived, but could only remember the first name. That knowledge, coupled with the raw pain slamming into him from Naruto's Call, was all he needed to know that this would be his worst collection… ever.

He ducked under a live electrical wire, cracking and hissing as it swung over a partially collapsed doorway. Rescue workers worked to turn off the power to reach the young man and older woman trapped inside. Sasuke knew their efforts would be futile.

Naruto noticed him the moment he stepped into the room and, before the Call dropped into the low buzzing he felt whenever he was near Naruto, he felt relief. In the six years since his last 'visit', Naruto had grown into a young man. His hair had darkened and his face had lost its baby fat. But his eyes were exactly the same. Brilliant, piercing blue, and Sasuke couldn't look away.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "You came." In the flickering lights, Sasuke could see Naruto kneeling on the floor. His hair was caked in dirt from the explosion and blood from a gash above his temple. His pink scrubs, denoting him as a volunteer, were torn and dirty. In front of him lay his grandmother. Her lab coat was open and Naruto's hands pushed down on a chest wound, blood staining his fingers. She was pale and motionless. Her breathing and heartbeat were hardly noticeable as he stepped closer.

"Naruto," he said cautiously and Naruto's blue eyes flashed in understanding and then horror.

"No, wait," Naruto said and his voice cracked. "You sta-stay away from her."

Sasuke continued stepping through the wreckage. Naruto shook his head violently –"_Stay the fuck away from her, you bastard!"_- and Sasuke knew he must have hit his head hard because the young man winced and his head lopped forward as his eyes fluttered shut.

Sasuke crouched down next to Tsunade Sannin and reached his hand out to touch her forehead.

"Please, _please_ don't," Naruto whispered and looked up. His pupils were dilated with pain and Sasuke wasn't foolish enough to think that any of it was physical. "She's all I have…"

Sasuke's hand stilled and he looked at Naruto blankly. "I have to."

"No," Naruto said angrily, blinking rapidly. "I won't let you. God dammit! I won't let you!"

Sasuke didn't blink, his eyes focused entirely on Naruto. "There's nothing you can do," he said calmly. He reached his hand out, brushing dirty strands of white-blonde hair from Tsunade's forehead. Her breathing hitched.

In a flash of movement, Naruto slapped at Sasuke's hand only to have Sasuke catch his wrist harshly in his fingers. Naruto yelped before his breathing froze and he began to struggle. Sasuke tightened his grip painfully, ignoring the blood that dripped from Naruto's hand. Without looking away from Naruto, he placed his free hand on Tsunade's pale skin.

Naruto's other hand bit into Sasuke's arm and his teeth ground in his mouth. "Don't…" he bit out, "I will hate…" Naruto slipped to the floor limply, but his fingers still clutched Sasuke's sleeve desperately.

"It is who I am, Naruto." Sasuke released both Tsunade and Naruto at the same time and pried Naruto's fingers from his arm. Naruto blinked up at him, not breathing, not even trying.

Sasuke dropped to his knees and ran his fingers through his hair instead of touching the bright-eyed man glaring up at him. "Breathe, idiot."

He didn't wait to see if Naruto listened. He had other souls waiting for him. The medics finally rushed into the room, frantically talking to each other and kneeling next to Naruto and his grandmother. As Sasuke stepped through the remaining door frame, Naruto arched off the ground, air filling his chest and gasp, "Hate you."

Sasuke didn't turn back.

Xxx

He couldn't handle it. Naruto's hate and sadness and confusion and chaotic, idiotic _emotion_ bubbled inside him until Sasuke felt like he might die under the pressure. He couldn't be sure how long it had been since he'd entered the hospital, but now, he could barely walk under the onslaught of Naruto's Call.

His last soul had been collected and he leaned breathlessly against the wall, gritting his teeth against the pain. Naruto's scream was like a physical blow and his stomach rolled dangerously. Sasuke brought a trembling hand over his eyes, rubbing at the stabbing pain before pushing off the wall.

His knees buckled and he would have stumbled but for a sure arm that slipped around his waist, holding him up.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata Hyuuga looked up at him with pale eyes full of concern. "Are you o-okay?"

Sasuke nodded sharply, his lips pressed and thin as he pulled free of the angel's gentle hold and caught himself with one hand on the wall. His fingers clawed at the paint before he punched the wall. He was not weak. He was a fucking angel of God! How dare that little idiot bring him to his knees? Whatever Hinata was trying to say went unheard as anger flooded through him and he stood straight, hands fisted at his sides, while his eyes flashed.

"I'm going to kill him," he snarled and disappeared.

Xxx

Sasuke appeared in a dimly lit apartment. His eyes bypassed the small, but clean kitchen and he walked directly into the living room. Asleep on the couch was Naruto, his blond head vivid against the dark blue upholstery. A worn, orange blanket was wrapped around his body, nearly covering his head, and the corner slowly moved with every breath that Naruto took.

It was the reminder of Naruto breathing while Sasuke's chest constricted painfully that made him walk swiftly across the room. He ripped the blanket off of the sleeping man and before Naruto could yell, hauled him up by his white t-shirt. With a snarl, he turned and shoved him against the window.

Naruto's eyes were huge with fear and his hands immediately came to Sasuke's wrists, struggling to break his hold.

"S-Sas…" he hissed with his last breath of air and Sasuke pulled him forward before slamming him back again.

"Stop it! Fucking stop it. You are killing me!"

Naruto shook his head, clawing at Sasuke's wrists, but his eyes now shown bright with silent anger. He suddenly stopped moving, forcing Sasuke to spread his legs to support the smaller man's surprising weight, and then Sasuke crashed to the floor. Naruto shoved himself against the wall, drawing quick breaths while Sasuke curled into himself, hands between his legs and eyes squeezed shut.

"What the fuck…" he wheezed but Naruto shouted over him.

"No, what the FUCK are you talking about?" Naruto moved until the coffee table separated them. "You're the killer, you fucking asshole!"

Sasuke shook his head and slowly sat up, seething. "It's my job, you idiot!" he spat. "A job I can't do when you are Calling me ALL of the time. I can't think when you are whining and screaming and crying like a fucking baby. Stop it! You don't own me!" By the end of his sentence, Sasuke was standing, and his figure seemed to loom in the darkness of the apartment, filling every corner and creeping toward the ceiling.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked again, pushing himself up to his feet. "I never called you. And if I did, you NEVER, EVER came!"

"I have been at your beck and Call since _birth_. I can't get away. I try so damn hard to ignore you but it's like a…" Sasuke's hand came up over his heart, bunching the fabric while his face twisted in pain. Naruto stepped forward and Sasuke growled low in his throat, his hands dropping to his side. "And I have never killed anyone."

At those words, any concern that might have been in Naruto's expressive eyes froze and anger chilled them even further. "Liar! You have taken everyone from me! My grandmother and grandfather, my father!" Blue eyes blazed in the darkness. "You took my mother too, didn't you? Why, Sasuke? Is this what my life is? To watch everyone die?"

"You shouldn't have even BEEN HERE!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs and it felt like the noise echoed around them long after silence filled the room.

Naruto staggered back from his words like a physical blow and leaned heavily against the wall. "Wh-what?" he whispered and the fear was back in his eyes. The look twisted Sasuke's insides and he cursed himself, but it was time Naruto knew.

Sasuke's eyes darted Up and then he met Naruto's with cool detachment. "Nineteen years ago, I was sent to retrieve two souls. One, a young mother, and the other, a newborn baby." Naruto's face paled and his breathing quickened. "When I touched you, you should have eagerly accepted it. Newborn souls still remember Heaven and God's love. They _want_ to go home. But not you." Naruto shook his head silently and tears that didn't fall gathered in his blue eyes. "You fought me off. I couldn't touch you and you saw me. This had never happened before. _Never_, Naruto. I collected your mother and returned to Heaven."

Sasuke finally broke eye contact and ran both hands through his hair. He growled low in his throat. "For nineteen years my… no, _our_ case has been floating from desk to desk in Heaven. You fought me off at birth and I haven't been able to go on without…" Black eyes pinned Naruto and inside Sasuke finished, 'without you'. Out loud he continued, "You weren't given a guardian angel, Naruto, but somehow you Call to me like a soul does their angel. I didn't know it when you were younger. I thought I was just curious. There has never been another soul like you. I thought that was why I found myself at your home so much. I was there… for everything. When you were scared and hungry. When you were happy or excited. The first time you crawled and your first step. And you saw me. Talked to me, played with me."

Naruto nodded. "I remember…"

Sasuke glared, cutting him off. "But I couldn't touch you and this time it wasn't because you would fight me off. I could kill you. Almost did. You let me. But you still touched me, screamed and giggled and, fuck! And through it all, I just wanted…"

Naruto looked up and a single tear slid down his scarred cheek as he whispered, "I just wanted to touch you."

Sasuke felt lost, adrift in a raging storm of emotions, but all he wanted to do was touch Naruto, even now and pull him close. Protect him and love… Suddenly, something that he'd never allowed himself to consider began in form in his mind. He shook his head, pushing those impossible thoughts aside, and forced himself to continue.

"When you turned six, it was the first time I realized that you and I were connected somehow. You Called for me and I knew you were in trouble. I didn't take your father that night. I didn't even know what was going on until I arrived. Another angel collected your father and I stayed with you."

Naruto slid down the wall until he sat on the floor with his knees held against his chest. Blue eyes looked up at him and Sasuke could still see the anger in them, mixed with confusion and something… softer. "You said you'd always stay."

"I was always with you. Through your Call, I felt everything that happened. I watched you. But you deserved a normal life. You would have been dependent on me. On someone no one else could see. On someone not real. I didn't want you to be singled out. I'm not a guardian angel. You shouldn't see me. You never should have known I existed."

Naruto chuckled, wrapping his fingers in his blond spikes. "But I did. I always did. I needed you and you abandoned me!"

"No, I always…"

"What? Watched me? So you watched me mourn my father and struggle without you. You watched me fight while everyone told me you weren't real. But I believed in you. I needed you. I fucking needed you. More than my father and my grandparents. I needed _you_ and you… what was it you said? You worked so fucking hard to ignore me!"

"What could I have done, Naruto?" Sasuke hissed. "I couldn't comfort you. I can't fucking TOUCH you without your precious little heart stopping. I am not yours! And you," he spat, "you are not mine!"

"You don't know that!" Naruto screamed and scrambled off the floor. He stalked toward Sasuke, purpose and anger erasing any traces of the little boy Naruto once was and highlighting the man he had become. "Heaven doesn't know… how can you possibly know? Touching you steals my breath and stops my heart and _nothing_ has ever made me feel safer!" Naruto's eyes widened at the confession but he never looked away, standing by his conviction.

It was Sasuke's turn to back up. He watched Naruto like he was a wild animal, equally as unpredictable as he was captivating.

"I mourned your 'loss' over that of my own father and grandfather. I cried for you, begged for you, and you, you arrogant son of a bitch, walked away. I always wondered why you were so important and now you tell me that I've fought to be with you since the moment of my birth. I _get_ it now… why don't you? You were my miracle! And I could have…" Naruto's voice broke, but he growled low, fisting his hands, and blinking away his tears. "I could have been yours!"

Sasuke didn't know what to say, and with a start, he realized he had pushed himself against the window. Naruto stood directly in front of him, his breathing fast and angry. Naruto looked up at him with need and love and Sasuke stopped breathing. In one fluid movement, Naruto surged upward and pressed their lips together. In that instant, Sasuke felt both of their hearts stop and then start as one. Naruto whimpered into his mouth and Sasuke felt fingers twist into the hair at the back of his neck. Sasuke moved his lips against Naruto's and slid his tongue out to taste but was denied when Naruto jerked away, gasping for air.

"_Naruto_," he said softly, almost like he was tasting the name for the first time. The feelings he kept pushing down raged to the surface until without a thought, his hand moved toward Naruto. Naruto stopped him with a cool glare and his hand fell next to his side.

"But, now," Naruto whispered breathlessly, his eyes dull and lifeless, "now, you can fuck off."

Naruto's Call screamed inside Sasuke's head until he was forced to put his hands to his ears and squeeze his eyes shut in pain. As quickly as it was there, it was gone, leaving nothing. It felt like a hole in his chest and he gasped.

"What did you do?" he asked and his voice shook.

"I'm done, bastard. You are the Angel of Death, not my angel. I have no reason to Call you."

Sasuke's mind frantically tried to understand. Naruto cut off the Call. Sasuke couldn't feel him anymore. He cut off… it was impossible. "You can't…"

Naruto laughed and the humorless sound made the apartment seem colder and darker. "Apparently, I can. Now get out. Ignoring me and doing your job is what you wanted." Naruto grinned darkly, his blond hair shadowing his bright eyes. "I just want you to be _normal_."

Sasuke snarled as his own words were thrown back in his face.

"You never wanted me… not the way that I needed you. Goodbye, Sasuke." Naruto stood in front of him, eyes cast out the window. His fingers curled into fists that shook at his sides.

"This isn't what…"

Naruto's lower lip trembled before he caught it harshly in his teeth. "Stop. Just stop."

Sasuke nodded, unable to argue something that he'd said… no, _screamed_… into the young man's face, and disappeared.

But not before he saw Naruto fall to his knees, his fingers fisting in his hair, while he whispered Sasuke's name into the darkness.

Sasuke felt pain. But for the first time, it wasn't Naruto's pain. It was his own.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co and therefore I do not make money from toying with them like they are my own personal and rather naughty action figures.

Summary: There are reasons why two people can't be together. Separated by oceans, by wars, by family feuds. Try being the Angel of Death. Romeo and Juliet were lucky. SasuNaru

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I feel very spoiled and blushy.

Now, on to news much more interesting and important than the rosy hue of my cheeks, tomorrow, July 10th, is SasuNaru Day! HAPPY HAPPY DAY TO YOU ALL!

Special thanks to my awesome-sauce beta, Master of Rebels. Ilu.

The Divine Glitch

Chapter Three

Sasuke's summons back to heaven was instantaneous and not accompanied by all of the normal 'feelings' Kakashi enjoyed tormenting Sasuke with. Given any other circumstance, Sasuke might have been concerned. At this moment, though, with Naruto's Call absent for the first time in nineteen years, Sasuke couldn't be bothered. He couldn't believe how empty he felt and the wrongness of it made bile race up his throat and tears sting painfully behind his eyes. In the back of his mind, he cursed Naruto, the word 'abandonment' like oil polluting his thoughts and driving anger to the forefront of his mind. How dare Naruto cut him off? Leave him? It was not just Naruto's decision to make. Not when it involved Sasuke, as well, and…

And, oh god… Sasuke closed his eyes, capturing the escaping tears in his long lashes. What had he done?

"Well, you have single-handedly shoved Heaven into a tizzy."

Sasuke looked up, taking in the serene, white office. If he listened very carefully, Sasuke could hear the music of the harps of Heaven, the soft, dulcet tones like a blanket of comfort and security. Kakashi leaned back in his chair, his ankles crossed on his desk, his orange book in hand. Seconds ticked by and his long fingers turned a page. A lazy smirk curled his lips and he absently scratched above his left ear. Another page and Heaven's lead angel of Death _snickered_.

Nothing in the history of… ever… seemed less like a tizzy.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Sasuke said with a level of sarcasm that made the smirk melt from Kakashi's face. With calculating eyes, Kakashi finally looked up from his book and nodded toward the chair. Sasuke sat, holding Kakashi's gaze with raw determination.

"So, tell me, Sasuke," Kakashi said conversationally, "how's that kid…what's his name again?" The silver-haired angel snapped the fingers of his free hand as if trying to recall the name.

Sasuke's fingers curled into the arm of the chair. "You know damn well what his name is," he bit out sharply.

Kakashi grinned cheerfully until his eyes were closed tight, resembling inverted U's. It made a tick appear in Sasuke's left eye.

"I only ask because, well, how do I say this?" He met Sasuke's eyes again. "We lost him."

"What?"

Sasuke's heart stopped. He reached for a bond he never knew he relied on and found nothing. Fear crept into his chest along with cruel desperation. He couldn't tell anymore if Naruto was happy or sad. He couldn't feel his fear and his need. Staying away from Naruto all of these years had hurt but at least he had _known_. Now, all he felt was a void of nothing and he'd never been so… cold.

Suddenly, he pictured Naruto, a scared and hurt six-year-old, shaking in his hospital room. It was the first time he'd been alone since the accident and he knelt in the middle of his bed with the starched blankets, nothing like the soft bedding Minato would have wrapped his child in, pulled up to his chin. Sasuke hadn't left his side but stood pressed against the wall, hidden in the shadows.

"Kay?" Naruto whispered into the darkness. Blue eyes scanned the room and he pulled the blankets higher until only his eyes could be seen. Sasuke bit his lip until he tasted blood on his tongue when the softest whimper filled the darkness. "Sasuke," Naruto said louder. "Sasuke, please. I need you." His lower lip trembled dangerously. "I'm scared, Sasuke. Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone."

The door to his room opened and a nurse entered, a soft smile on her face. "Naruto, honey, are you having a hard time sleeping?"

Naruto scrambled backward until he was pressed into the wall at the head of the bed. Ignoring the nurse, he continued to look around the room. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Come back, please!" He screamed when the nurse stepped closer to him. A doctor hurried into the room and immediately went to the IV pole, fiddling with the medications. The nurse rambled to the doctor but Sasuke didn't hear anything but Naruto's heartbeat race. He didn't see anything but tears falling from Naruto's eyes.

Blond lashes heavy with tears blinked slower and slower but Naruto's screams echoed through the room. "Please don't do this, Kay! I'm so cold!"

Sasuke blinked and found himself back in Kakashi's office, the whiteness nearly blinding him in contrast to the dimness of his memory. He reached a trembling hand to his face and was shocked when his fingers came away wet.

Kakashi stared back at him, his gray eyes fierce. "What did you _do_?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and they burned just as fierce as Kakashi's. He shook his head, refusing to answer the question until he had asked his own. "What do you mean Naruto is lost?"

Kakashi leaned back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Heaven keeps track of every soul that walks on Earth and rests in Heaven." Sasuke made an irritated noise and Kakashi smiled indulgently. "But, you were always a smart little angel. You know this. What you don't know is how we keep track." Kakashi leaned forward until his elbows rested on the desk, his chin on his folded fingers. "Traditionally, every soul gets a guardian angel, their one true link to Heaven. As a failsafe, an angel of records documents every soul's journey through the challenges of Earth to the reward of Paradise."

Sasuke closed his eyes and spoke softly. "Naruto doesn't have a guardian angel."

"No, he doesn't," Kakashi agreed. "And because Naruto wasn't supposed to have a chance at Earth, he wasn't assigned an angel of record either. When he stopped you from collecting him, my report included my concerns about Naruto's soul not being anchored to Heaven. Without understanding the cause, no one was willing to assign Naruto anything he might not need if it turned out it was all a mistake and his soul was returned anyway."

Sasuke growled darkly, angry on Naruto's behalf, but Kakashi spoke over him. "But Level Four immediately discovered the link between you and Naruto and it was determined that until someone figured out what the hell was going on, your link to him, and therefore his link to Heaven, would suffice."

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers angrily through his hair. "He cut off the connection."

Kakashi's passive expression never changed but he lifted his head and brought his palms to rest flat against the desk. Minutes went by and Sasuke knew Kakashi was weighing his words against the knowledge he already had, trying to come up with a question that would get him the most information. In the end, the silver-haired angel looked straight at him and asked, "Why?"

"I collected his grandmother tonight. She was his last…" Sasuke began and told his story through the point that Naruto severed their bond… something Sasuke realized now he had done to Naruto for years. Sasuke didn't leave anything out, including the moment when Naruto had turned the tables and stolen his breath. If he tried, he could still make out the taste of Naruto on his tongue. Had he not been watching Kakashi closely, needing to see the older man's reaction, he would have missed the barely perceivable widening of his eyes.

When Sasuke fell silent, Kakashi rocked his chair back and forth, eyes narrowed in concentration. "I can't even begin to list all the rules that the two of you have impossibly bent, not to mention the several that you have just shot all to hell."

Sasuke watched Kakashi for a moment and then bowed his head. "If this is a learning opportunity, tell me what I learned…" He swallowed and looked up once more. "Tell me how to fix it."

With a sigh, Kakashi stood. "I can't do that because I don't know how. But, I can tell you two things for sure. Heaven has no way to watch Naruto. You were all he had and now he has nothing. And because of this, the moment Naruto fell off our radar, your file was placed directly onto the desk of God."

Sasuke felt sick, standing unsteadily. Kakashi stood as well and said, "Congratulations." There was no humor in the word. Sasuke nodded solemnly and disappeared.

Xxx

On the highest peak of the coldest mountain in the world, angel of Death, Sasuke Uchiha, stood for three weeks. His hands hung limply at his side and his head was bowed forward while his black hair whirled chaotically around his face in the whipping wind. His body didn't shake despite the frigid weather even as the smallest drops of ice clung to the thick, black lashes that lay against his pale cheeks.

Regardless of the extreme elements beating on Sasuke's outside, nothing compared to the turmoil that raged inside.

When Sasuke left Kakashi's office, he intended to go directly to Naruto. He would demand that Naruto open the bond. He would tell Naruto he had to because he was lost to Heaven, that they couldn't look after him, protect him, if he didn't, but it all would have been a lie.

In the next moment, Sasuke was on a mountaintop telling himself the truth. It wasn't because without the bond Naruto was lost to Heaven; it was because without the bond, he was lost to Sasuke.

He understood Kakashi's unspoken words and knew what Heaven expected of him. Fix it. Naruto was a problem no one would take responsibility for and yet, until now, no one had to. Naruto's impossible bond to Sasuke assured that until such time that someone figured it out, Naruto was covered. Now he wasn't and Sasuke should be a good little angel and make sure Naruto opened the bond once more.

But still, Sasuke didn't move from his spot. For the past nineteen years, he had been in control of their bond. Even though Naruto didn't know it existed, Sasuke did, and he chose when to come and go. Naruto might not have felt the bond, but he felt the effects of Sasuke ignoring it.

Naruto had been living with these emotions that now swirled in Sasuke's mind since he was six-years-old. Naruto had struggled to understand the feeling of loneliness and betrayal… the cold chill of being cut off from something essential to his being… without ever knowing what he was part of and that he had no control in the situation.

In this whole 'incident' with Naruto's soul, Sasuke was beginning to see that Naruto was an unsung victim. While Heaven scrambled to point fingers and pass the buck, a precious soul was being crushed under the weight of their indecision with no say in the outcome.

Naruto had only been given one chance to make a choice in all of this. With that choice, he had looked at Sasuke with hurt, weary eyes and told him to _leave_. Sasuke wouldn't disrespect Naruto's decision.

It would hurt, fuck, it would hurt more than holding off Naruto's cries. The emptiness Sasuke felt was nearly all consuming. The fear that something might be happening to Naruto, that he could be hurt, scared, or happy without Sasuke knowing was like a constant ache in his chest. But Sasuke had turned away when Naruto begged him to stay. Sasuke knew he didn't deserve to ask Naruto to respond any differently.

No, Naruto deserved to move on, and Sasuke had no choice but to watch from afar. He knew now that he couldn't just walk away. Even in all those years he thought he was, he still unconsciously held Naruto and their bond close to his heart. Now he would know what it felt like to be Naruto and to know that something wonderful was out there and beyond his reach. So he would watch Naruto, protect him to the best of his ability, and let him be happy.

And, like Naruto for all those years, he would hope that someday, the person whose name he whispered into the darkness would, one day, whisper his name back.

As for Naruto being lost, Sasuke wasn't concerned. Heaven might have lost Naruto, but Sasuke knew God hadn't. God kept tabs on his children through love. Sasuke finally understood and appreciated how powerful of a force that was.

After three long weeks, Sasuke slipped to his knees, the soft snow breaking his fall, and prayed. 'Please watch over him, Father. I love him. I love him…'

Xxx

In retrospect, which was all Sasuke had nowadays, he realized that he had loved Naruto's soul from the moment he saw him. He had collected a million babies in his stint as an angel of Death, but never had he wanted to touch one the way he had wanted to touch Naruto. He remembered the soft wisps of blond hair on his small head and the crystal clear blue color of his eyes. He remembered the way his heart had skipped a beat when Naruto fought off his touch and the way his breath caught when Naruto watched him, a small, pink hand reaching out to him…

And Naruto had never stopped reaching out to him. Even when Sasuke's touch hurt him, Naruto continued to try, over and over again, because for Naruto, it was simple. He wanted Sasuke… to hold him, play with him, protect him, stay with him, and later, love him. He wanted Sasuke and, in his soul, Naruto didn't care about the obstacles. He didn't realize that it was impossible, only that it was right.

Sasuke still didn't know what he should have done. No matter how many times he replayed their every interaction in his mind, he always made the same decisions. He wasn't human. He couldn't be with Naruto. It didn't matter if they were connected… because they couldn't be together.

And there he went lying to himself again. He could have _tried_ and there was _one_ instance he would have done differently, given the chance. After Naruto pressed him up against the window and kissed him, as the blond was pulling away, there was a moment, however brief, that Sasuke felt his hesitation. In that moment, Sasuke should have spun Naruto around, cupped his face in his hands, and kissed him until Naruto's breathlessness was the furthest thing from either of their minds.

But, hindsight sucked like that, and he couldn't change anything.

In the year since, Sasuke had turned himself into the first 'heavenly stalker', and in the process, he realized that although he knew Naruto's soul, he had no idea of the personality that came with it. He knew the baby Naruto, with his chubby cheeks and contagious giggle. He knew Naruto as a young child, ready with a huge smile as he tackled anything in his path. But after that, he didn't know who Naruto had become since his father died. He got a brief glimpse when Naruto was thirteen, but nothing could have prepared him for the man Naruto had become.

Like the sun in the center of the universe, Naruto surrounded himself with a group of friends that were eclectic at best, mindboggling at worst. There was no reason that his loud-mouthed best friend should be anywhere near the prissy, pink-haired princess. His red-haired roommate looked like he would prefer ritualistic homicide over socializing with the any of Naruto's other friends, especially the enthusiastic, and obviously insane, young man in his green track suit. The gossipy blond-haired girl spent most of her time arguing with the princess and trying to coax the aspiring entomologist to talk about anything besides the life span of the African Poop Beetle. But, all Naruto had to do was chuckle and rub the back of his head before saying with mock exasperation, "Come on, you guys," and they would all willing follow Naruto into hell.

Sasuke knew that Naruto's friends stayed close to him because the blond was a lively, kindhearted, and loyal friend. Nearly to a fault. If he found a person worthy, Naruto would move mountains to make sure that person became his friend.

Sasuke had seen this when Naruto met his new roommate. The redhead, Gaara, was a withdrawn, angry, and perhaps, mildly psychotic young man. When he deigned to speak, his words were soft and deadly, attacking his victim with what almost seemed like a will of their own. He spent all his class time glaring at his fellow students and his time in the dorm room studiously ignoring Naruto. A week into their co-habitation, Gaara made Sakura cry. As she dug her face into Naruto's shoulder, Naruto gave Gaara a verbal smackdown that made Sasuke smirk at the firecracker Naruto had become. Naruto spoke vehemently about friendship and support. He talked about his childhood and the rumors buzzing through campus about Gaara's, and finally, Naruto said, despite Gaara's treatment of Naruto's friends, that he still thought Gaara was a good person.

Gaara's green eyes widened impossibly but he didn't say a word. Naruto sighed, pushing Sakura out of the room, but, before he closed the door, he said, "I'll see you later, Gaara."

Gaara nodded and quietly said, "I'll see you then."

And just like that, Gaara was a card-carrying member of the "Sunshine Club".

When Naruto was out with his friends, he was the life of the party. Always smiling and laughing. He made sure that everyone around him was having a good time; breaking Ino and Sakura apart by pointing out two hot guys making eyes at them, making sure that Lee stayed away from anything besides water, and conning Gaara into the 'one more drink' that brought a goofy smile to the otherwise scolding face. He played drinking games with Kiba and wore sunglasses in the nearly pitch black interior of the nightclub because Shino 'made it look cool'.

But the thing that Sasuke enjoyed most about Naruto and his friends going out was when Naruto would tilt his head toward the dance floor, as if he were listening to a siren only he could hear sing his name, and a slow, soft smile would curl his lips. He'd whisper into Kiba's ear and nod toward the rest of the group, leaving them in the capable hands of his number one. And then, with the purpose and precision of a predator, he would move into the mass of hot bodies and flashing lights.

Somehow, Naruto always ended up in the middle of the floor, surrounded on all sides, but he never let anyone touch him. He danced with his arms in the air, his medical alert bracelet reflecting the colorful lights, and his eyes closed. Sweat curled the golden hairs at his nape and wove tantalizing trails down his neck. The movement of his arms hiked his t-shirt up until a sliver of the tan skin underneath was revealed to anyone interested in watching.

Sasuke was disgusted to see just how _many_ people were interested in watching. Men and women tracked him with hunger in their eyes. Even people obviously there with someone else would sneak sly glances or turn their partner onto the golden god dancing among them. Anyone who dared to show that interest was politely denied, without so much as a glance from Naruto's bright eyes.

Jealousy, coupled with his growing awareness of Naruto, fought viciously with Sasuke's determination to leave Naruto alone. His need to walk through the crowd and run his fingers over Naruto's taut abdomen, smooth hipbone, or up the dip of Naruto's spine was nearly intoxicating.

And all of this alone should have been the most captivating and intriguing part of watching Naruto dance hypnotically on the crowded floor. But Naruto's golden hair and smooth skin weren't the reason Sasuke stood pressed against the wall, thanking the Lord reverently that he was invisible to everyone because he was rock hard in his black pants. No, the reason Sasuke bit his lip and palmed his aching cock was that when Naruto swayed and danced by himself, he held his breath.

Soon, too soon and yet not nearly soon enough in Sasuke's opinion, Kiba would appear and wrap his arms around Naruto's waist. The first few times he watched Kiba's hand splay over Naruto's chest, Sasuke had growled low in his throat, fisting his fingers until they cut into his palms. It wasn't until later that Sasuke realized that as Kiba's lips moved, he carefully counted Naruto's heart rate.

Finally, heated blue eyes would open and blink slowly, as if awakening from a daze. Naruto would twist and shove Kiba away, the amusement clear in blue eyes. Kiba would grin and press his mouth against Naruto's ear, whispering, before looking pointedly around the dance floor at all of Naruto's admirers. Naruto's laugh would follow them through the crowd, back to their table, and to all of his waiting friends.

Sasuke always followed Naruto home those nights but would only watch from the outside as he entered his dorm room. He would imagine Naruto checking that Gaara made it to bed and then getting himself ready, as well. Naruto would pull back the covers of his bed and close his eyes, replaying the images of the night as sleep pulled him slowly into her embrace. When Naruto reached the point of the night when he escaped to the dance floor, Sasuke imagined he'd slip one hand beneath the covers and push up his t-shirt. He'd move his warm fingers over his chest, hissing when his thumbs caught on his perked nipples, and down his quivering stomach. His narrow hips would lift off the mattress as he pulled down his sleep pants and eager fingers would wrap around his aching cock. Blue eyes would snap open into the darkness, searching for just one person, as his wrists began a slow, firm pace up and down his shaft.

Sasuke imagined that Naruto never made a noise because he held his breath, an image of Sasuke with him, holding him, touching him, and loving him. When he was finally forced to take a desperate breath, the rush of air came out over Sasuke's name.

Sasuke never went into Naruto's dorm room after those nights because the dream was so much better than what he feared the reality actually was.

Xxx

When Naruto wasn't with his friends, or in school, he was volunteering at the hospital his grandmother had worked for. With schoolwork, his hours were few, but Naruto always made time.

The pediatric ward was obviously Naruto's favorite, and they loved him there as well, but sometimes, Naruto would wander upstairs and sit with the elderly patients whose families couldn't be with them or who didn't have a family. Naruto would hold their hands, help them to eat, and listen to their stories. Sasuke wondered if Naruto was only there because he knew that when someone died, an angel of Death was certain to be there. Sasuke had had to wait Naruto out several times before collecting a soul, unwilling to show himself in front of him.

But when he collected the souls, he knew Naruto's kindness had nothing to do with some selfish need to see Sasuke (His pleasure in the man Naruto had become warred viciously with his own selfish disappointment). The souls Naruto sat with were peaceful and content. Unafraid, because Naruto always told them that he _knew_ Heaven was real, and beautiful, and waiting. Naruto spoke with such conviction and longing, Sasuke found himself waiting outside, unable to watch Naruto, even from the shadows, but just as equally unable to walk away.

Xxx

Sasuke hadn't been called back to Heaven since he had chosen not to force Naruto to accept their unexplained connection. He wondered about the abrupt silence. The last time a case had made it to the desk of God, at least to Sasuke's knowledge, the judgment had been swift and exacting, and a war ended as a result.

Heavenly silence aside, even though a year had passed, Sasuke's resolve remained the same. No matter how Sasuke tried to convince himself, through Naruto's actions, that the blond man missed him and still needed him, Naruto never Called for him… and not once had he said Sasuke's name.

As a result, Sasuke had resigned himself to continue on as Naruto's 'false' guardian angel, watching the young man smile and struggle and, most importantly, live. And when the time came to collect Naruto and deliver him to the paradise in Heaven, Sasuke would make damn sure that it was in _his_ arms.

And so, for over a year, Sasuke carried on with his deep-seeded conviction to stay out of Naruto's life. Well, at least, where the man could see him. And, Sasuke knew conviction was a fine thing. Standing by what he believed, not because it's easy but because, in his heart, he honestly believed that it was_true_. The kicker is, sometimes, that conviction can be shattered by the smallest change of circumstance and everything he held to be true blown away like dust on the wind.

In this case, that change of circumstance came in the form of Naruto's best friend, Kiba, and three little words that made Sasuke, for the first time in his life, consider collecting a soul without permission. Consequences be damned.

Xxx

Gaara had been called home for the weekend. His siblings had come to collect him early on Friday afternoon and Naruto would have his dorm to himself until early Monday morning.

It was now late on Friday night and Sasuke was watching Naruto and Kiba played video games. Naruto sat cross-legged on the brown couch, dressed in an orange hoodie and gray sweats. Kiba was on the other side of the couch, dressed similarly in a dark blue sweatshirt and black sweats. His right leg was stretched across the couch though, resting in Naruto's lap. His ankle was wrapped tightly because earlier in the day, he had twisted it during soccer practice.

Sasuke hardly listened to what the two young men talked about. Naruto ribbed his friend about his clumsiness and Kiba asked Naruto if his controller was even plugged in, he was playing so poorly. Sasuke leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, listening to Naruto laugh and talk, and reminding himself that this was what everything he did was for. Just to hear Naruto laugh.

"Hey, man," Kiba said, lifting his controller slightly as his character did an impossible flip, (comma) followed by a devastating blow to Naruto's staggering ninja. "Can we talk?"

"Mother fucker…" Naruto whispered under his breath, and then began pressing buttons in quick secession. "Sure, whatever…"

The telltale _bing_ of the game being put on pause made Sasuke look up and Kiba turned to Naruto.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Naruto hadn't turned from the screen, and the look on his face said that he had been moments from asking why the hell the game had stopped. He turned his face away from Kiba and the move allowed Sasuke to see it perfectly. His eyes were closed tightly, almost like he was in pain. He took a deep breath and when he looked at his friend, whatever look Sasuke had seen was replaced with a cocky grin.

"Hey, dude, have you ever worn girls' panties?" Kiba growled and Naruto continued. "See, I can be ridiculously random, too. Turn the game back on, asshole." He turned back to the screen, controller in hand.

Kiba tossed his controller onto the cluttered coffee table and an empty can toppled to the carpet with barely a sound.

"That better not leave a stain or Gaara will nail your ass to the wall," Naruto warned, carefully leaning forward over Kiba's ankle and tossing his controller to the table as well.

When he was finished, he leaned back, twisting slightly so that he sat in the corner facing Kiba. He adjusted Kiba's ankle in his lap and looked up, a question in his eyes.

"It's good," Kiba answered. Naruto nodded and gently rested his hands in his lap and over Kiba's ankle.

"Alright, so I know you've worn girls' panties. I won't make you say it. Now, what's this about?"

Kiba grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "I wore them and I _liked_ them." He shrugged. "They speak to my inner princess."

Naruto chuckled. "Ahhh, I understand now. And it's your inner princess who wants to bitch about love when we could be kicking the shit out of each other in our game?"

Kiba scowled and scratched his cheek. Naruto sighed when Kiba's brown eyes were hard and serious. "Naruto, I have known you since we were, what? Twelve?"

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke watched tension creep slowly into the way Naruto held himself.

"At first, I thought that your lack of interest in other people was because of all the shit you had to deal with. Losing your mom and dad, and then your grandfather."

Naruto nodded again, but Sasuke could tell it was a controlled move, like he was forcing himself. His mouth was tipped into a thin-lipped smile. The way Kiba's eyebrows furrowed let Sasuke know that he noticed it too, but he pushed on.

"When we got to college, I hoped it would get better, but then the hospital and your…"

Naruto closed his eyes and turned away. "Your point?"

"You don't give anyone the time of day, but Naruto, when you are out on that dance floor…"

Sasuke's chest tightened and his fingers curled into fists. Everything about his posture screamed how tense he had suddenly become. Naruto's wasn't much better.

"You don't let anyone touch you, Naruto, but your face… fuck." Kiba scrubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands and dropped them back into his lap. "You look… well, you know you're fucking gorgeous." Kiba chuckled and Naruto laughed too, but his fingers rubbed the back of his neck, pulling painfully on the hair he found there. "Your face is so relaxed. You close your eyes and I know that you are imagining someone, aren't you?"

Naruto looked back at his friend and licked his lips. "I…"

Kiba stretched forward and caught Naruto's fingers, still brushing over his ankle, in his own. "Is it… is it me?"

Sasuke nearly stepped forward, his face twisted in anger. _No, Naruto wasn't thinking about you, you stupid son-of-a-bitch…_

Naruto turned his head and looked longingly at the frozen warriors on the television screen. "Kiba," he said slowly and tilted back to look into brown eyes. "I'm just dancing, that's all."

Sasuke watched Kiba's jaw tense and smirked when he let go of Naruto's hand and leaned against his end of the couch. "Answer the original question, then. Have you ever been in love?"

Naruto ran hand over his face. "Kiba, I really don't think that…"

"I love you."

As if they were one entity, Naruto pushed himself into the arm of the couch, and Sasuke into the wall, like Kiba's words were a physical force pressing them back.

"Yeah, I love you," Kiba said again with an uncomfortable half smile and a shrug. He looked away from Naruto, running his hands through his hair before looking back. "I think I have since the hospital called me, told me your heart had stopped, and that your grandmother was dead. I walked into the hospital and found you asleep on a chair in the hallway. There weren't enough beds and once you were stabilized, they moved you to make room. You were crying in your sleep. You are my best friend and I have never seen you cry. I've seen you sad and devastated, but you never cry. I stood in that hallway, people all around me crying and confused, and all I saw was you."

Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke couldn't tear his own eyes away from Naruto's face. His tan cheeks were pale, the scars from his accident all those years ago stark against his skin, and his eyes a little too shiny. His body appeared to stiffen, like he might get up and leave, but then he remembered Kiba's ankle and sat still. "I didn't know that… you never said."

"I took you home. You fell asleep again in the car. You kept talking to someone. Pleading with them. You kept asking them to stay and saying over and over again that you loved them."

Naruto gasped and Sasuke didn't realize he'd brought his hand to his chest until his fingers bit into the skin under his jacket.

"My grandmother," Naruto excused lamely but stopped when Kiba shook his head.

"That's what I thought at first." Kiba sat up and carefully moved his leg off Naruto's lap. Naruto opened his mouth to stop him, but Kiba didn't stop until his foot rested gingerly on the floor. "I think it's more than that…" Kiba whispered quietly, so quietly that Sasuke was certain it was only because he was an angel that he heard it, and then twisted to look at Naruto with a full-fledged grin across his face.

Sasuke thought Naruto's shoulders relaxed a little at the look so common on his friend's face.

Kiba took a deep breath and then slapped Naruto's knee with a chuckle. "I just told you I loved you. Your thoughts?"

"Kiba," Naruto began and briskly ran his fingers through his hair. "You are my best friend, I don't…"

Blue eyes met and held deep brown and Sasuke could feel Naruto's anguish like it was his own. For a single moment, Sasuke thought Naruto had opened their connection, but with Kiba's next words, Sasuke knew he felt it too.

"I'm always going to be your best friend. I'm never going to leave you."

Naruto's head snapped back to Kiba, the color draining from his face, and he shook his head. When he spoke, his voice was hard. "Don't say that," Naruto bit out. "Don't lie."

"I'm not… I…" Kiba said and shook his head in denial while his eyebrows rose in his confusion.

Sasuke didn't have that problem. He knew exactly what Naruto was talking about. _'I'll always stay with you'_. It was a promise that Sasuke had broken. Leaving him again and again… but this last time was at Naruto's request. Somehow, even to his own mind, the logic of that excuse didn't play out, and it never would.

Naruto stood suddenly from the couch and Sasuke pressed himself further into the wall. Kiba made to stand, but Naruto held out his hand, and Kiba leaned back into the couch.

"I know, I know," Naruto said softly and ran his hands over his face. "Dammit, Kiba, I know you would never… you are my best friend and I do love you."

Sasuke felt his heart stop in his chest and a soft noise he had no hope of controlling escaped from his throat. His fingers clawed into the wall, scrambling to keep himself standing under the onslaught of what those three little words had done to him. He willed himself back to the mountain, or to Kakashi's office, or to fucking _hell_, but he remained, all the same, staring at bright blue eyes, lost to him…

Naruto came to a stop in front of Kiba and the brown-haired man reached out and grabbed Naruto's wrist. With a tug, Naruto was in his lap, straddling his thighs. The extra weight against his leg pressed his swollen ankle into the floor and he hissed. "What the hell are…" Naruto began, but Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto's lower back and pulled him forward.

For the briefest moment, everything stopped. Sasuke couldn't breathe, couldn't remember the last time he could, and Kiba leaned up, closing the narrow gap by pressing against Naruto's lips with his own. Naruto didn't respond at first, eyes wide with surprise, but Kiba was insistent and Naruto's lashes fell slowly before he returned the kiss. It was a chaste kiss, the sliding of lips and the tightening of fingers on Naruto's hips. Naruto moved his own hands to Kiba's shoulders and squeezed, eliciting a low noise from Kiba, before opening his eyes and pushing back. His left hand moved from Kiba's shoulder to the side of his neck, cupping the skin gently, and forcing Kiba to look up at him.

"But not…" Naruto whispered, "… not like that." Naruto grabbed Kiba's hands and moved them off his hips as he stood. Kiba sat up, elbows on his knees and hands between his legs.

Kiba let out a long, shaky sigh and, without looking up at Naruto, shifted his injured leg. "Shit," he said to the carpet. His dark brown hair shook and he finally looked up, still nodding. "I kinda knew that."

His grin was too lazy to be true but Naruto returned it nonetheless. "What happens now?" Naruto asked and moved back toward the couch. He didn't sit.

"We're best friends. I told you that wouldn't change. I won't leave you. I swore that, too. But, you need to answer my question. I think you owe me that."

"Kiba," Naruto said, but Kiba continued to stare back at him. Naruto moved back into his seat on the couch and sat with elbows on his knees. He held his chin in his fingers and turned his head so that he could see Kiba. "Yes. The answer is yes. I have been in love."

Sasuke slid to the floor.

"When?" Kiba asked. "Why haven't I ever seen..." Naruto's chuckle cut him off.

"Not many people do. See him, I mean."

Kiba just stared at him and Naruto continued, "I… um, I don't remember when I started loving him. But I do remember when loving him started to hurt."

Naruto closed his eyes and fell into the overstuffed cushions behind his back. Kiba shifted and his leg was once more in Naruto's lap. Without looking, Naruto gently wrapped his fingers around the bandage. Kiba sighed.

"Why did it hurt?"

Naruto rolled his head to the side and smiled at his friend. "Remember that teacher we had? Ebisu?"

"Yeah, that guy was a fucking prick."

Naruto's smile became a grin. "That he was. Remember when we did that lesson about what different phrases mean? Up a creek without a paddle… the road to hell is paved with good intentions…"

"Yes, I remember. I can't believe you do."

"Shut up, asshole," Naruto said with a mock glare. "How about 'a bird and a fish can fall in love'?"

"But where do they live," Kiba finished. "So you are telling me that you and your mystery man are a modern day Romeo and Juliet?"

Sasuke couldn't help the dark smirk that came to his face. God, if only they were that _lucky_.

"No," Naruto snapped playfully, "that would be you and your inner princess. Fuck, you have to get a better grip on that bitch." The weary way Naruto rubbed at the back of his head chased any lingering playfulness away.

Kiba shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I'll work on that. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"There are parts of this story," Naruto said slowly, "that are… unbelievable and maybe not mine to tell. His job makes it… hard, dangerous even."

"Why? Oh shit! Is he a spy? Oh man, there's no way I can compete with a 007."

Naruto shook his head, but his eyes shone with amusement. "I grew up with him, sorta." Naruto's words were slow and obviously calculated. Sasuke knew Kiba would be able to tell, but was glad that Naruto wasn't telling the whole story. They were already a high profile case in Heaven, no need for Naruto to 'out' heavenly beings.

Kiba brought his other leg up and itched at his bandage with his toe. Naruto swatted the foot away. Kiba flashed him an apologetic grin. "When did you know you were," the hesitation was hardly there, but everyone in the room noticed it, "in love with him?"

"I was thirteen, right after my grandfather died. We hadn't talked in years and he was there. I touched his hand and…" Naruto fiddled with the shining silver bracelet hidden under his sleeve. With a lackluster chuckle, he continued, "He took my breath away."

Sasuke's heart felt like it was beating in his throat, painful and unrelenting. He still sat on the floor, pressed against the wall, and hidden in the dark shadows. Naruto couldn't see him, but Sasuke could see the young man perfectly. He could see the emotions swirling in his eyes and count the soft breaths he took while trying to maintain what little control he felt he had.

Naruto loved him… loved him! He wanted to throw Kiba from the room and gather Naruto into his arms. He wanted to press his face into the warm skin on Naruto's neck and kiss away any lingering taste Kiba might have left, replacing it with his own.

But, he couldn't. Even if they both felt it _–Naruto loved him!-_ it didn't change the fact that Naruto was right about two very important things. Sasuke was dangerous. And, he did take Naruto's breath away, not romantically like he was sure Kiba thought, but literally, deadly so.

Sasuke never touched anyone the way Kiba and Naruto touched. They touched casually, a smack to the shoulder, a quick hug that spoke volumes, or even when Kiba pulled Naruto onto his lap. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto gently running his fingers over Kiba's ankle. Sasuke would never have that, and he was more jealous of that simple, unconscious touch than he was of a stolen kiss.

Fuck! Fuck! He grit his teeth and shut his eyes. What he really wanted to do was cry.

Kiba, who had been staring before a slow smirk curled his lips, said, "Took your breath away? Seriously, man? Whose inner princess needs the smack down now?"

Naruto laughed but didn't meet Kiba's grinning eyes. The hollow sound was like a knife to Sasuke's heart and he wanted Kiba to stop. This was hurting Naruto, couldn't he see that? And although Sasuke knew he was to blame, Naruto shouldn't have to go through this.

"He was always trying to get me to understand that we couldn't be together, but being with him, touching him…" Naruto shrugged and looked at Kiba with solemn eyes. "Nothing felt so right."

Kiba nodded and his earnest look made Naruto flinch even before the brown-haired man said, "I know the feeling."

"I'm so sorry," Naruto spoke and Kiba waved him off with a lazy hand.

"Why aren't you with him?"

"When I was nineteen, we met for the last time. We had a fight and I guess I finally realized what he had been trying to say to me my whole life. He… hurts me."

Sasuke brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. He wrapped his fingers behind his head and pulled viciously at his hair. "No, no, no," he whispered but his mind, his heart, his very soul sobbed inside him… _yes_.

Naruto's voice cut through his anguish like a clear twilling of a silver bell, "We said things. Things that hurt but needed to be said, and then I told him to fuck off. He'd won. I stopped calling him."

"Naruto," Kiba whispered, and something in his voice made Sasuke's head snap up. Naruto had laid his head against the side of the couch and closed his eyes. A single tear track slid silently down his cheek.

"So, yeah, I've been in love."

Silence filled the room and Sasuke's mouth twisted into a snarl when Kiba leaned forward, brushing his fingers over Naruto's and then holding them in his larger hand.

"Have been?" Kiba shook his head. "Man, do you know why people watch you when we are out?"

Naruto didn't lift his head and so when he shook it, his hair caught on the upholstery of the couch, strands of blond hair floating around his head with the static electricity he gathered.

Sasuke nearly choked when he found himself thinking it looked like a halo.

"'Cause I'm wee sexy?" Naruto joked, but even with the faked accent, his voice was dangerously flat.

Kiba arched an eyebrow but ignored the comment. "I know you picture him when you are dancing, whoever your secret agent Romeo is…"

"Hey, he can be Juliet!"

Kiba released a bark of laughter. "Whatever you say." He let go of Naruto's fingers and rubbed his face. "I'm trying to be serious here. You picture him and… oh, he takes your breath away… that's why you hold your breath. My god, man! I think I just threw up in my mouth. Fuck! Get your inner princess in check!"

Naruto growled a warning. Sasuke didn't try to stop the small smile that came to his lips. Naruto… Naruto loved him.

Kiba's cheeky grin turned into a soft smile and he reached out and squeezed Naruto's shoulder before leaning back against the couch. "It's because of your face. It's the epitome of love and longing and it is the most beautiful thing most of your 'watchers', including myself, have ever seen. Any one of us would kill to have you turn that look on us." Kiba moved his leg once more, planting it on the floor. "I guess what I'm saying is, Naruto, you are still in love with him. There is no 'have been' about it."

Naruto leaned forward as well and watched Kiba pull on his shoes. "You don't have to go," he said but Kiba didn't respond, concentrating on tying his shoe. "It doesn't matter, you know. He doesn't want me. Or he does, but he doesn't want to hurt me, but it doesn't fucking matter because it won't work. I don't want to try anymore."

Kiba stood slowly, accepting his crutch from Naruto. He made an amused noise before wrapping his free arm around Naruto's neck and pulling him into a tight hug.

Sasuke saw the way Kiba's eyes were pinched in pain and how he nuzzled the blond hairs over Naruto's temple. Part of him wanted to be jealous, scream at the boy to let Naruto go, but in the next moment, Sasuke wished _he_ could let Naruto go… Kiba might never be good enough in Sasuke's eyes for Naruto, no one would, but he'd be damn close.

Kiba spoke softly, not releasing Naruto from his hug, "I appreciate you telling me the truth. It hurt and I wish it was different, but you are too kind to lie to protect my feelings. You would never lead me along like that."

He pulled away and patted Naruto's cheek with a cocky grin and serious eyes. "It's funny that you'd do it to yourself."

Naruto stood where Kiba left him long after his friend had left the dorm room. His eyes were closed and his arms hung limply at his sides. His soft breathing was the only noise in the room and Sasuke closed his own eyes, letting the rhythmic sound chase away all the chaotic thoughts the evening had brought up.

When the calming noise stopped, Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he stood gracefully from the floor. Naruto held his breath for so long Sasuke worried he might pass out, but then, Naruto released it with a soft rush of air and a quiet sigh.

"_Sasuke."_

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co and therefore I do not make money from toying with them like they are my own personal and rather naughty action figures.

Summary: There are reasons why two people can't be together. Separated by oceans, by wars, by family feuds. Try being the Angel of Death. Romeo and Juliet were lucky. SasuNaru

Author's Note: A little later than I had planned, but I'll hope the chapter makes up for the wait, even if just a bit.

I'd like to send a wee shout out to Rasengan22. She knows why, but just a small… alright, like medium one, don't want her to get too excited.

WARNING: In case there was some confusion, this story is about the relationship between two men, which in my humble opinion doesn't need any warning, however, when they start being naughty… you read me… naughty, the mature warning applies. Mature… you know who you are. And if you just thought 'oh yeah, that's totally me'…

Yeah… no, it's not you.

The Divine Glitch

Chapter 4

He had imagined a million times over what it would feel like when Naruto called on their bond again. The entire time, Sasuke knew he was torturing himself. Naruto wasn't ever going to call him, but he couldn't stop himself. Fuck it, if an angel of the Lord couldn't believe in miracles, who could? He pictured a hurricane of emotion crashing over him and, although he knew it would hurt, he would gladly stand with his arms spread wide and take the beating again and again just to _feel_Naruto again.

The reality was so different from his imaginings that it nearly brought him to his knees. Naruto's renewed call was like a gentle breeze in the early months of spring. Cold, to be sure, but if you could stand it, filled with the breathtaking promise of warmth and light to come.

"Naruto," he gasped and stepped from the shadows.

Naruto didn't open his eyes, but a slow half smile formed on his lips. "If only you had answered this quickly before, bastard, we might have skipped a lot of shit."

Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto. Close enough that if he reached out his hand, he could touch the warm skin on Naruto's cheeks, feel the smooth lines of his thin scars, and run his thumb over his feather soft lashes.

He didn't even realize that he had acted on those thoughts until deep blue eyes snapped open and Sasuke heard Naruto's hitch in breath. He tried to pull away, but Naruto's hand on his wrist stopped him. Unable to do anything else, Sasuke stared into Naruto's wide eyes and traced his thumb gently over Naruto's bottom lip.

Suddenly, Naruto threw Sasuke's hand off and backed away until he hit the arm of the couch. "It's just not fucking fair…" he panted with his hand held against his chest. Sasuke watched Naruto cautiously because, although he could feel Naruto's feelings of sadness and want, anger simmered just below the surface, growing stronger and stronger with each draw of breath he took.

"Has our case come back?" Naruto asked. "Does someone understand why my life has been fucked up since birth?" Sasuke barely had a chance to shake his head, not that it would have mattered since Naruto refused to look at him. He began pacing the length of the couch, fingers curling and uncurling in agitation at his sides. "Because I can't figure it out. Is it some big fucking joke? Does someone think it's funny doing this to me?"

Suddenly, Sasuke was caught in Naruto's pained gaze.

"To _us_, bastard? Is it something I did? Is it something you did? Are we being punished?" Naruto's words came out like rapid fire, slicing through the air and poisoned with emotion. "Are you sure that this has never happened before? And if not, why now? WHY US? Doesn't everything have a reason? God's brilliant plan…"

Sasuke didn't speak, didn't move, and barely breathed. Naruto's face was red and his chest heaved. Pent up anger and frustration and confusion made his eyes burn like blue fire. Naruto was _breathtaking_ and Sasuke wasn't sure he could interrupt, even if he wanted to.

"What's the reason? Is it a lesson? Who learns from it? God dammit, you mother fucker, tell me why?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said quietly and Naruto's eyes flashed.

"Fuck that! How long have you had to think about this? Twenty-one years! How long have you been alive? Or existed? Or whatever it is you do? You must have some idea, some theory. You're an angel of Heaven. I can only imagine the things you have seen."

Sasuke watched Naruto try to slow down his breathing and gain some control over himself. One hand clutched the sweatshirt over his chest while the other held onto the back of the couch like a lifeline.

"Tell me, dammit," he whispered, "tell me why I need you. Why I need you, but I can't have you?" Naruto finally slid to the floor, his back and head resting against the blue backing. His eyes looked up at Sasuke, silently pleading with Sasuke to help him, to fix this, to make it okay, make the pain to go away. "Why, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood over Naruto for what felt like forever. He kept replaying Naruto's words in his mind. Why? Why? Why? How many times had Sasuke asked the same question? How many times had Heaven asked that question?

Sasuke knelt down until he sat on his knees in front of Naruto. His face was completely devoid of emotion, but Naruto wasn't watching his face. He was watching his eyes. The conduit of the soul, they say.

"It's because of me," Sasuke whispered and Naruto turned his face away.

Sasuke lowered his head and sent a silent prayer up to Heaven. He didn't know what he should ask for; strength, understanding, help, maybe divine intervention, but he knew he needed something. After a moment, he heard Naruto shift and looked up to see tired eyes filled with restrained impatience and silent desperation watching him.

"I don't know the official reason, Naruto, no one does," he began looking out the window of Naruto's dorm room. Naruto's face crinkled into confused irritation, but before he could interrupt, Sasuke continued. "But I'm going to tell you everything I know, suspect, and hope." He finally forced himself to look at Naruto and asked softly, "Okay?"

Naruto's lips parted in surprise and the softest noise escaped. Sasuke watched Naruto's body relax and the first smile he had graced Sasuke with in years covered his face. "Okay," he agreed just as softly and Sasuke nodded curtly before standing.

Naruto tilted his head, looking up at him.

"Hn," Sasuke said and held out his hand. In less than a heartbeat, his mind caught up with his actions and he tried to pull it back, but Naruto's fingers were already warm around his. A warm feeling crept up his arm and filled his chest but Sasuke couldn't be sure if it was his own feelings or Naruto's through their bond.

He yanked Naruto to his feet, but Naruto didn't release his hand. As the seconds ticked by, Naruto's eyes got wider and wider. "Let go, idiot," Sasuke snapped and Naruto shook his head. "Then breathe!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto sucked in a desperate breath and then jumped back from Sasuke, nearly falling backward over the couch. He cradled his hand against his chest and stared at Sasuke with his mouth open. "What was that?"

Sasuke shook his hand discretely at his side and then fisted it painfully. "You being stupid. Most humans understand how important breathing is," Sasuke said, his voice flat and cruel.

Naruto's expression chilled, shifting from startled awe to hot anger. "Yes, because I'm such a _normal_boy. You saw to that, didn't you, bastard."

"I did what I thought was right," Sasuke said angrily and moved around the couch before sitting gracefully into a matching armchair. Naruto moved slowly around the furniture and sat cautiously on the edge of the couch, like he might jump up at any moment. Sasuke sneered at him, raising a sharp eyebrow, and Naruto swore under his breath and flopped back into the cushions of the couch.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared across the small space. His lips were thin, his eyes narrowed, and he chewed on his lower lip like he was physically stopping himself from yelling. "Talk," he demanded.

Instead of reacting to the anger vibrating from Naruto's body, Sasuke listened to the soft humming of the bond they shared. Yes, Naruto was furious, but he was confused, and exhausted, and under it all _scare_ because of an emotion he kept pushing down, an emotion that warmed Sasuke in a way he'd only ever felt basking in the stunning glory of God.

With a soft sigh, Sasuke rested his hands on the arms of the chair and looked at Naruto. "I am an Angel of Death," he said quietly, the barest of smiles touching his mouth, "I can't explain what eternity feels like. Because when you are living it, time doesn't mean anything. I watched people born and, in what felt to me to be my next breath, watched their great-great-grandchildren die."

Sasuke's head dropped back against the chair and he closed his eyes. "I don't remember the beginning and, until twenty years ago, I never thought about when it would end. There is no end, because my Father is eternal, everlasting. Beginning, middle, the end…" A gentle smile pulled at Sasuke's lips. "It's all a matter of his perspective." He looked up and immediately found himself lost in Naruto's gaze. He looked at Sasuke with nothing short of rapt attention. "And I never felt trapped. I felt like I belonged. I knew my place and it was exactly where I was supposed to be."

Naruto began to shake his head, regret written across his face.

Unwilling to be interrupted, or to hear whatever Naruto thought he should say, Sasuke ran a hand roughly through his hair and continued, "Naruto, I am a part of the something bigger than…" He shook his head. He hated this feeling, this desperation to make a point even he didn't understand, and this total _ridiculous_ lack of control. "I have kneeled at the Lord's feet, Naruto. I have felt his love. I have witnessed his love for mankind, for you." He took a deep breath and shifted forward until his elbows rested on his knees. "And for eternity, no end and no beginning, I have loved him. Loved him and through him, mankind, and then, twenty years ago, I touched you."

Sasuke looked up at a noise and saw that Naruto had moved his legs up onto the couch, hugging his knees close to his chest while he looked straight at him, silently demanding him to continue.

"It was like waking up from a sleep, but I didn't feel as though someone had kept me in the dark. It was more like finally understanding the whole picture. I suddenly saw you the way God must see all of his children. I wanted to be near you, for no other reason than to watch you discover the world around you, watch you stumble on your weak little legs and still pick yourself up. I wanted to encourage you through your successes and comfort you through your failures. I wanted to be a part of this fleeting life you were gifted. I wanted to be a part of you."

Sasuke smiled and he moved off the chair, falling to his knees on the worn carpet, so close to Naruto that had his feet not been on the couch, they would have touched.

"I wanted to be there when you walked toward me, smiling, with your arms stretched out to me." Sasuke's voice lowered until it was hardly more than a whisper. "I wanted to watch you breathe."

Without warning, Naruto leaned forward and cupped the side of Sasuke's face, his thumb tracing the curve of his cheek bone. Black lashes slipped closed, falling silently against his pale cheekbones. "Sasuke," he gasped.

Sasuke placed his own fingers over Naruto's and gently pulled his hand away. Before releasing it, he opened his eyes and pressed a kiss against Naruto's palm.

"But, having both of those, at the same time, was never going to happen."

Naruto's face crumbled and tears that wouldn't fall glistened at the corners of his eyes.

"I don't know why I couldn't collect you that day. I don't know if it was me, or you, or God. I do know that last year when you closed our connection, you were lost to Heaven, and our file was placed directly on the desk of God. But I hope…" Sasuke bowed his head, black bangs falling in front of his eyes. "I hope that it was for me, because watching you, knowing you… _loving_ you is the greatest gift I have even been given. It means everything."

Naruto's breath caught and Sasuke looked up, eyes searching, thinking Naruto had reached for him again. Instead, he saw that Naruto was pressed back against the couch, his eyes wide. Sasuke's words finally caught up with his mind and his eyes widened, too. Naruto seemed to relax at the look, his expression lightening, as though a heavy burden had been lifted. For the briefest moment, a smile curled his lips.

Sasuke was simply mesmerized and then it was gone.

"Why is it taking so long for God to make a decision?" Naruto asked in a voice hardly above a whisper, as though frightened of scaring Sasuke away.

Sasuke leaned back on his heels.

"That thing about eternity applies to God as well. What has been a year to you and I might be a breath to him."

Naruto nodded and chewed at his bottom lip. "What does his decision mean? What's the outcome we are hoping for?"

Sasuke was silent, internally pleased at the word 'we'. "I don't know."

"What if he decides I should have died?"

Sasuke's teeth clenched until his jaw ached under the pressure and his fingers fisted at his sides. "Then I will collect you and deliver you to Paradise," he said so slowly the words could have been dragged from his very being.

"Will I go to Heaven, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with cool curiosity.

"Of course," Sasuke all but snapped.

"Really?" Naruto pressed with a humorless smile. "Even with the way I feel about you?"

Sasuke didn't answer and just watched as Naruto leaned forward over his knees. His fingertips trailed just over his face until Sasuke could feel the warmth on his skin even without the touch.

"Even though I've wanted an angel of God as my own since birth? Even though I've cursed God in my prayers one night, only to turn around and thank him with my whole heart the next?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed and he had to force the words past his grinding teeth. "You _will_ go to Heaven if I have to lay siege to the pearly gates myself."

Naruto's thumb brushed against his cheek and then he leaned back into the couch with a sigh. "I wouldn't go with anyone else."

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered and Naruto looked right at him. In one fluid movement, Naruto dropped his feet to the floor and with his elbows on his knees, scrubbed furiously at his hair.

Sasuke shifted back again and watched Naruto's already chaotic hair spring outwards in all directions from the abuse. He slowly reached out his hand and ran his finger over the shining silver bracelet caught on the cuff of Naruto's sweatshirt.

"Why do you still wear this?" he asked.

Naruto turned his head and the movement shifted his wrist just enough that the bracelet slipped from under Sasuke's finger. Suddenly, the feel of smooth metal was gone and his fingertip brushed over the warm, soft skin on the underside of Naruto's wrist. For just a moment, Sasuke swore he could feel Naruto's pulse rate double. He fisted his fingers and forced them back into his lap.

"I haven't touched…" Naruto's breath caught but Sasuke's hands were nowhere near him and Sasuke had to control the urge to smirk. "I haven't touched you in years."

Naruto nodded, blue eyes darkening, before he looked down and fiddled with the bracelet. "Sometimes," Naruto began and his nose wrinkled before he cleared his throat. "It's your fault really," he rushed out, his words one part anger and one part embarrassment.

Sasuke arched a skeptical eyebrow.

"I don't think you understand how much you ruined, no, how much I hate… Fuck! How much I needed… how much I missed you." By the end, Naruto's voice was cracking with anger and pain. "Sometimes, so much that I would…" Naruto's eyes lowered and focused on something interesting on the floor. "I would hold my breath and imagine…"

Sasuke knew this, of course, he knew this and part of him swelled with pride and un-_fucking_-restrained glee that all of those times on the dance floor he'd been right. It was Sasuke that Naruto imagined. He was right, he was right and Naruto was-

"… stupid." Naruto shook his head. "Because I would imagine you, you bastard, and hold my breath and feel, for just a moment, something you stole from me, and then, I'd breathe." Naruto met his eyes and that same slow, humorless smile –Sasuke was starting to hate it- pulled at Naruto's mouth. "The problem comes when I do it in my sleep. Apparently," Naruto shrugged absently, "I don't get around to the breathing again part."

Naruto reached forward and brushed the pad of his thumb –it was warm, so damn warm- over Sasuke's cheek. "But those nights, the nights I almost die, I have the most amazing dreams."

Sasuke held his breath and Naruto forced himself to breathe even as his fingers trembled against Sasuke's cheek.

"I dream about you, touching me, holding me, loving me, and wish everyone would just fucking let me go."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to run his fingers through his hair, pushing Naruto's hand away in the process.

"Hn." All these years he had been telling himself to stay away from Naruto… stay away because he wanted Naruto to be normal, stay away because he didn't want to hurt Naruto, stay away because Naruto deserved to live the life he had fought to hold on to. "… and all this time," he whispered raising his head to meet Naruto's eyes and they were so clear and trusting and pained. It hurt to look at them, but not nearly as much as it hurt to think about looking away.

"So, yeah," Naruto said softly with a shrug and a weak grin. "Ruined." He closed his eyes and rubbed at them with the heels of his palms. "You don't even have to be here, bastard. Just thinking about you kills me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the phrasing but Naruto continued like he didn't notice, or maybe he didn't care. "Look, Sasuke, I'm not going to close our magic connection or bond or whatever, so Heaven can keep tabs on me. I still don't fucking understand why this is happening. I don't understand the big picture or the lesson we are supposed to be learning. And I really, really don't know what the hell I –we- are being punished for."

"Naruto…"

"But I do know I don't want to live like this… with you."

Sasuke froze while his heart broke in two, half of it lodging painfully in his throat, while the other half plummeted into his stomach.

"Oh, shit, I can't," Naruto groaned and Sasuke's eyes snapped up at the sound of pain lacing sickeningly through his words. "I want to. God, I want to, but it's not fair. You know it's not fair. I should be able to…"

In an act all their own, Sasuke's fingers brushed over Naruto's cheek and Naruto leaned into his touch before turning his head away with a gentle rush of air.

"I understand," Sasuke said and was surprised when the words came out in a hoarse whisper.

"I should be able to want other people. I should have been able to want Kiba," Naruto spoke softly, his words flat and detached but his eyes held Sasuke captive, demanding something… something and Sasuke… damn, Sasuke knew he'd give _anything_.

"I know," Sasuke agreed even as his fingers curled painfully into tight fists against his thighs.

Naruto shook his head with an angry jerk. "But I can't because I want you." His hand rubbed the middle of his chest over his heart and all anger drained from his body, leaving him weary and somehow smaller. "I ache… for you… always."

"I know, I know," Sasuke said and felt like he had failed Naruto… failed him always, from the moment he failed to collect him. "I'll do whatever you say. Leave, never come back, never leave, always be here, whatever you say, whatever makes it easier for you."

"Anything?" Naruto asked and something fundamental changed in his voice. Suddenly it was dangerous and calculated, promising something profound if Sasuke was willing to grab for it.

The velvet noise surrounded Sasuke and sent a chill racing up his spine even as a dark eyebrow rose in question. But, without hesitation, he simply said, "Anything, Naruto, I'd…"

_May God forgive me, I'd put you above… everything._

Naruto leaned forward until he was so close to Sasuke's face that Sasuke could see the individual golden lashes framing Naruto's piercing eyes.

"I want you," Naruto repeated and Sasuke opened his mouth to scathingly reply, 'Yes, idiot, I am aware. Tough shit for us though,' when suddenly Naruto's lips were pressed against his own.

Sasuke froze, stunned for a moment, before he tried to pull away. The attempt was useless, however. Naruto had used Sasuke's hesitation to shift forward on the couch until he sat on the edge of the cushion. His knees were spread wide, Sasuke pulled up between them, and his hands cupped Sasuke's cheeks, holding him close. A lick and a nip and Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes open or the low growl that rumbled from his chest inside. Naruto didn't make any noise, but his mouth urgently demanded Sasuke's participation.

Soon –forever later- Sasuke felt Naruto's fingers trembling against his face and he brought his own hands, that until that point had remained resolutely in his lap, up to grasp Naruto's wrists.

As if he had been waiting for permission, Naruto pulled his hands away and gripped the cushions of the couch. His labored breathing echoed in the small room and Sasuke felt, rather than heard, the noise, like a warm breeze over his ragged senses. He opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto shook his head angrily.

"I won't believe that this is for nothing," Naruto said. He moved to push himself from the couch and Sasuke stood, stepping out of Naruto's space. Naruto lifted a single mocking eyebrow when they both stopped and he noticed Sasuke had maneuvered himself so that they were separated by the low wooden coffee table. "Who knew that the Grim Reaper was afraid of a mere blond-haired human?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the name and a snarl curled his lips. "I am not afraid. If you are too stupid to fear Death, then one of us has to be responsible for your life."

Naruto laughed and for a moment it was pure and musical, filled with genuine humor and light-heartedness. By the end, however, the sound was tinny and weak.

"You _are_ my life."

Never had four words been closer to bringing Sasuke to his knees since the Lord whispered out from the darkness, 'Let there be light'.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed, pretending it wasn't as pained as it sounded, and didn't move as Naruto walked around the table. "I don't want to hurt you." Naruto stopped right before him. They were so close Sasuke could feel the heat of Naruto's body and the blond was forced to tilt his head slightly up to meet Sasuke's desperate eyes. "Please, I can't…"

If possible, Naruto moved even closer and electricity raced over Sasuke's skin as his body prepared itself for a touch that was so close but never came.

"Do you want to kill me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked calmly, trust shining in his eyes as if he already knew the answer and how could he not?

"No," Sasuke's lips formed but no sound accompanied them because, in that moment, Naruto shifted forward, his body pressed firmly against the length of Sasuke's. His lips teased the skin along Sasuke's jaw.

"Then don't," he breathed and wrapping his fingers in the hair at the nape of Sasuke's neck, he pulled him down until their lips connected.

Sasuke froze, his arms refusing to do anything but lie useless at his sides. But he felt, oh god, he _felt_- the heat of Naruto's body, the urgency of his lips, the vibration of his breathlessness against his tongue, and the soft shuddering of his heart, slowing, slowing…

He felt Naruto force a breath –which should still be _impossible_- but there was nothing he could do about his heartbeat. He had to stop, pull away, end this. He finally found control of his arms and lifted his right hand, pressing it into Naruto's chest, right over his heart.

'_Do you want to kill me, Sasuke?'_

No, never, never, but he didn't want to stop either, he wanted this, wanted Naruto. Needed him. But…

'_Then don't'_

So simple. Shouldn't it be so fucking simple? Sasuke's fingers curled, nearly clawing into Naruto's sweatshirt before he flattened his palm over Naruto's heart. His other hand found the back of Naruto's head, threading through the soft blond spikes and he growled into Naruto's mouth, "Breathe."

Naruto pulled away, eyes wide, pupils nearly eclipsing the brilliant blue of his irises, and Sasuke leaned forward until their foreheads touched. He felt the soft brush of Naruto's breath against his lips and closed his eyes. Naruto will breathe, he could, no matter how impossible it was. All he had to do was keep Naruto's heart beating. He could, he could…

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped and a small smile curved Sasuke's lips. "Please…" Under his palm, Naruto's heart beat, once, twice, and Sasuke opened his eyes.

Feelings rioted inside him. He was an angel of the Lord. He should say no. His heavenly grace nearly demanded it. He loved his Father and would do anything, without thought… but no. Where Naruto was concerned, the rules had changed. He wanted Naruto. Oh, hell, he needed him. More than…he mentally flinched at the revelation… more than anything.

"I… we'll try, Naruto," he said taking a step back.

"Thank fuck," Naruto said on a breathy chuckle and reached his hand out to run it down the line of buttons on Sasuke's jacket. Sasuke kept one hand on Naruto's chest and wrapped the fingers of his free hand around Naruto's wrist.

With a forced sigh, Naruto looked up, mouth pulled down in annoyance. "What?"

Sasuke gently pushed him away and looked around the living room. The television was still on, the video game still frozen, Naruto's character grimacing as Kiba's abandoned ninja kicked him squarely in the chest. Soda cans, wrappers, and a pizza box littered the table and miscellaneous clothes, towels, and shoes were spread around the room.

Through an embarrassed chuckle, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Right, sorry, I wasn't expecting…" He finished the sentence with a half-hearted wave in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever, bastard," Naruto said grudgingly. "Follow me." He turned on his heel and, as Sasuke fell into step behind him, Naruto gripped the hem of his sweatshirt, pulling the orange material over his head. The action pulled at the white t-shirt beneath, revealing a glimpse of the smooth skin on Naruto's hipbone. His sweatpants rode low and Sasuke felt warmth spread over his face and down his chest.

Pushing open the door to his room, Naruto turned and leaned against the doorframe. Sasuke stopped and stood still, waiting for him to speak, but Naruto seemed fascinated with something in the carpet. Without looking up, Naruto chewed nervously on his lower lip.

"What?" Sasuke finally snapped and Naruto nearly jumped. In a quieter voice, he repeated, "What is it? I'm certainly not going to pressure you into something that…"

"I just don't want _you_ to change your mind."

Sasuke moved forward until he could run his fingers over the exposed skin between Naruto's t-shirt and sweats. Naruto's eyes slipped closed and the tip of his tongue ran over his suddenly dry lips.

"I'm not going to," Sasuke assured him softly. "But I won't hurt you. I could…" The hand not teasingly dipping under the elastic of Naruto's sweats pressed firmly over his heart. "I could kill you. I will walk away before that happens. But, I swear, only then."

Naruto grinned, drawing in a slow breath. "It sounds like maybe we should have a safe word."

Sasuke stepped forward, brushing his lips over Naruto's, and then moved to the other side of the doorframe, hands in pockets, while Naruto caught his breath.

"A safe word?" Sasuke drawled, raising a dark eyebrow. "My, you have grown."

Naruto shrugged and flipped on the light, tossing his sweatshirt on an over-stuffed armchair in the corner of his surprisingly neat bedroom. "So, kumquat, then? If you say kumquat, I'll back off. You don't have to be scared. I'll try not to hurt you."

Naruto had turned his back, trying and failing to hide his amused grin, and tossed the extra blankets and pillows off his bed. After he finished straightening the light blue comforter, he turned and sat on the edge of the bed.

Sasuke moved into the room and began unclasping the tiny buttons that ran down the length of his jacket as he toed off his shoes. He chose to ignore Naruto's little comment. They both knew the safe word wasn't for Sasuke.

A startled sound and a hoarsely whispered, 'Oh' made Sasuke look up from his last button to see Naruto, mouth slightly open and eyes blown wide, staring at him from the bed. Sasuke unclasped the last button and pulled his long, black coat from his shoulders. The only noise in the room came from the wisp of the soft material as it gathered at Sasuke's feet and the rustle of the comforter as Naruto's fingers curled deep into the fabric.

"I never thought," Naruto began and stood slowly, moving across the room with cautious purpose. "You are…" He reached out and touched Sasuke, his fingers brushing over the sharp bone of Sasuke's hip, visible above the waist of his dark pants. Biting his lip, Naruto moved his fingers over Sasuke's stomach and up his chest.

Sasuke immediately placed his hand over Naruto's heart, concentrating on not doing what came naturally to him, and used his other hand to push up under Naruto's t-shirt. His skin was warm under his fingers and he leaned forward, feeling the heat of Naruto's body, until he could lick at his exposed collarbone.

Naruto's breath escaped in a rush and Sasuke felt Naruto's fingers grip tightly around his hips. Whether by design or accident, Naruto's head fell to the side enough to give Sasuke access to his neck. He pressed his lips against Naruto's pulse before scraping his teeth over sensitive skin and kissing it softly.

"Breathe, Naruto," he spoke against Naruto's struggling heart beat and smirked at the intake of breath that couldn't be called anything less than a growl. With a tug at the white material, Sasuke stepped away, leaving his hand on Naruto's chest until the last moment. "Take it off."

After a moment, Naruto grinned and, catching the hem, raised his arms into the air. "You say that like I might have forgotten what we're doing here."

Sasuke watched the play of muscles under Naruto's skin, over his chest, and down his arms. His hair stood in all directions, catching the light, and curling around his ears and the back of his neck. "Oh," Sasuke breathed and then his eyes snapped back to Naruto's face, the idiot's amused chuckle filling the air.

"Wow, did the 'oh' sound as ridiculous when I said it?" Naruto asked and tossed his t-shirt in the general direction of his hoodie. "Not that I'm complaining over the reaction, of course," he continued with a cocky smirk.

If Sasuke was going to respond, and the sharp narrowing of his eyes was an indication that he might, all thought was pushed aside when Naruto's thumbs slipped under the elastic of his sweats. Sasuke took a step forward, his fingers working on the loose tie of his own pants and any lingering amusement on Naruto's face was washed away by a wave of something hotter and more urgent. Sasuke doubted his own expression differed in the slightest.

Sasuke's eyes dipped down, following the slimming of Naruto's broad chest into narrow hips and without a word, Naruto pushed his sweats down. Smooth skin brushed with golden hair led lower…

Sasuke looked back up and pushed his own pants down, kicking them carelessly to the side as he moved the last step into Naruto's space. Never breaking eye contact, he brushed the pads of his fingers feather soft over Naruto's stomach and before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Naruto stood with his back to him, taking several smooth breaths, and then turned. He moved forward slowly, closing the small gap between them, and Sasuke spread his legs as Naruto settled between still standing. Even without watching, Sasuke knew Naruto's eyes raked over his naked body, pale against the dark blue sheets, and he struggled not to shift under that intense gaze.

Like a predator, silent and determined, Naruto moved his knee to the bed between Sasuke's legs. Carefully, Naruto moved until he was straddling Sasuke's hips, his own legs and arms wide so that their skin didn't so much as brush.

And then he stopped and stared down at Sasuke as if he'd never expected or seen something so captivating.

"Naruto," Sasuke said gently, his own hands fisted next to his head, wanting so badly to touch but waiting. All he ever did was wait…

Naruto smiled and leaned forward until Sasuke could feel his breath against his face. "Don't kill me," he whispered.

Something inside Sasuke coiled so tightly he had to close his eyes against the sharp pull. After this moment there would be no turning back. If he wanted to stop, to go back to what he knew… _all_that he ever knew… this was the only opportunity he would have. It was a choice. His choice. Oh lord.

He opened his eyes, immediately regretting closing them when he saw that a concerned frown had replaced Naruto's beautiful smile, and he sighed. "Don't die."

He didn't give Naruto a chance to reply and instead reached up with both of his hands, burying his fingers into Naruto's soft hair. He pulled him down until their bodies aligned and captured Naruto's lips with his own.

Naruto's fingers cupped the sides of his face and his tongue swept over Sasuke's lower lip. Sasuke parted his lips, deepening the kiss, and pressing his hips solidly against the warm body above him. He moaned and felt Naruto's fingers trembling against his face. He pressed his head back into the bed far enough that he could softly bite Naruto's lip. With one hand still buried in Naruto's hair, he pressed his other hand against his chest and rolled until they both lay on their sides facing each other.

Naruto dipped his head, blond bangs shadowing his face, but not the small smile. "Harder… than it looks."

"Hn." Sasuke brushed aside Naruto's hair and kissed him again, swift and harsh. One hand slid down to Naruto's side, over his hip, and curled around his cock. "Indeed," he whispered off a smirk and Naruto arched into his touch. He gasped for breath, one hand pushing at Sasuke's chest even as the other curled urgently into Sasuke's hair, while he bit and sucked at his tongue.

Sasuke pressed against Naruto's chest until he was laying flat on his back. He untangled Naruto's fingers from his hair and then pressed his wrists onto the bed near his head. He rolled away just enough that they were no longer touching. Naruto's gaze was so intense and watchful, as though Sasuke might disappear at any moment, and his fingers curled into fists.

"We aren't done," Sasuke said, staring at Naruto, silently promising he'd stay through this, hoping Naruto understood. Looking away, he trailed one finger over Naruto's collarbone and down his chest. His palm pressed once again over Naruto's heart and he counted the beats, sluggishly slow but strong.

Naruto nodded his head, his chest rising and falling once beneath Sasuke's palm, and he moved his hand up to Sasuke's face. At the first touch, the soft brushing of fingers over his cheekbones, Sasuke closed his eyes. Nothing had ever felt like this. Or rather, he had never felt it. After an eternity of existence, Naruto's touch, now ghosting down the length of his jaw and slipping down the hollow of his neck, made Sasuke feel alive, electricity racing under his skin.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed and Sasuke blinked his eyes open, struggling to focus through the onslaught of pure feeling Naruto's touch –over his shoulder, down his spine, gripping his hip- sent coursing through him. Finally, he forced his attention to Naruto and the lazy, beautiful smile on his lips. "Breathe, bastard."

Color threatened to spread over Sasuke's cheeks as he drew in a slow, deep breath. Naruto's fingers curled into his hip, almost bruising in their strength, before his hand fell away. Sasuke shifted away, watching Naruto tilt his head to the side, strands of hair stark against the blue sheets.

The only light in the room came from a lamp beside the bed. Shadows colored the angles of Naruto's face and the soft, yellow light painted the exposed skin on his neck. Resting his hands against the mattress on either side of Naruto's head, Sasuke bent and pressed his lips against Naruto's pulse.

His face hidden, Sasuke smiled against Naruto's thankfully quickening pulse. He licked and nipped, listening intently to the soft moans and pants Naruto made, until a frustrated noise, accompanied the feel of fingers twisting in his hair, dragged him from his purpose. He was pulled up, only able to blink at the change of position before he was yanked down harshly to Naruto's waiting lips.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled against his mouth, only to sigh, letting Sasuke's tongue into explore, sucking leisurely before the sigh turned into a whimper. Trembling hands cupped his cheeks before Naruto dominated the kiss, forcing Sasuke's tongue back into his own mouth.

"F-fuck," Sasuke panted into his mouth and was stunned when Naruto all but threw him off. "Are you," he began, running a hand through his hair and watching Naruto push himself up onto his arms.

"Fine, fine," Naruto said softly, "just need to…" He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know."

"Breathe?" Sasuke asked and his chest tightened, coiling with fear… for Naruto, and disappointment… for himself. His face didn't show either. If asked to choose, there was no choice, Naruto's safety was more important than…

"I can hear you thinking," Naruto interrupted and turned to lay on his left side, his back to Sasuke, as he reached toward the bedside table with his right arm. Muscles stretched fluidly under the skin of his arm and back. He bent one knee, his heel digging into the bed to give him an extra inch, and Sasuke's eyes devoured the play of muscles up his leg and thigh, leading to his tight… "And now I can _see_ thinking." Amusement echoed clearly in the flatly spoken words. "But this time, I like what you're thinking."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't even attempt to rectify his obvious staring. "Are you okay?"

"I don't remember mentioning any small citrus fruits," Naruto answered and sat up with a smile, having found what he was looking for.

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, reminded by the 'safe' word just how unsafe they were. "Your life isn't a game."

"No," Naruto agreed, his tone matching Sasuke's, while he twisted a small bottle in his fingers. "It's not. Look, I wish we had more time. I wish I could touch every part of you. Taste every inch and memorize every sound you make. But, I don't think… I can." At the end, Naruto's eyes lifted, holding his steadily, even as his hands gave away his nervousness.

Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "We don't have to, we can…"

Naruto shook his head angrily, fingers fisting the bottle. "No. I want this. All of it. One time. You promised me one time and, damn it, I want it all."

"I promised I'd try," Sasuke reminded him but didn't move as Naruto drew himself up onto his knees. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Sasuke's and Sasuke felt the gentle brush of breath against his mouth before Naruto's lips followed. The kiss was soft and then over, nearly before it started.

Sitting back on his heels, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, head turned off to the side. Sasuke watched quietly while Naruto's jaw tightened and relaxed like he desperately wanted to say something and at the same time was forcing the words back.

"What?" he snapped and grabbed Naruto's chin with his fingers, turning Naruto to face him. "Tell me."

Naruto nodded once and gently turned his neck, shaking off Sasuke's fingers. He held up the bottle between two fingers, dangling it with a coy smile.

Naruto took a deep breath and said, "You…"

"Picked up a couple of things after a few millennia," Sasuke finished for him.

Naruto's smile slipped into something a bit more devilish. "Huh," he said and tapped his chin as if he were thinking. "I can rule out humans because, well…" He wrapped his fingers around his own neck and enacted an impromptu and overly-dramatic death scene.

Sasuke merely raised an irritated eyebrow.

Naruto grinned and continued, "So that's out. Now, don't tell me God's little angels are _fornicating_, because I've read the bible and I'm sure I would have remembered that."

Sasuke growled low in his throat.

"So that leaves…"

"Let's just agree I'm a visual learner, you little ass," Sasuke interrupted, the dark tone of voice and the angry wave of his hand cutting Naruto off but not affecting his obvious amusement one bit. After taking a calming breath, Sasuke looked at the bottle and then back at Naruto. "You…" he began.

"Might have fallen in love with an angel, but I am no saint," Naruto finished with a wink.

Something cold and dark slithered around Sasuke's chest and constricted so tightly he curled his fingers into fists, feeling his nails bite into his palms to stop the scream from erupting from his chest. He told himself to calm down, but bile burned at his throat and made him see red. What was this? He'd never felt this before. He couldn't possibly be…

"Jealous?" Naruto said cheerily but his smile slipped when Sasuke glared back at him. "Look, bastard, I don't know what you might or might not have in Heaven, and not that it's any of your damn business, Mr. 'I just want you to be normal', but here on Earth, the questions that a young, curious boy can answer through the joys of pornography are endless. And," Naruto hesitated, looking away before looking back, "I was a very curious boy."

Sasuke felt the tension in his shoulders release. "Hn." He reached out and cupped the side of Naruto's face, tenderly running his thumb over Naruto's cheekbone, even as his mouth twisted into a smirk. "I bet you were."

"Bastard," Naruto chuckled and Sasuke removed his hand. With a soft smile, Naruto scooted forward until their knees nearly touched, and he ran his spread fingers over Sasuke's thigh, around his hip, and up until they stopped over Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke didn't move. In the back of his mind he listened for Naruto's heartbeat but even that paled in importance to remembering every touch of Naruto's fingers, the way he captured his bottom lip between his teeth, and looked steadily into Sasuke's eyes.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered off a forced breath.

Sasuke's head tilted slightly and he caught Naruto's wrist with his fingers, pulling it away from his chest, and kissing his palm softly before releasing it. "For what?"

"For this," Naruto said and pressed the bottle into Sasuke's hand before laying back. He stretched out over the sheets, legs spread and bent slightly at the knees, his elbows supporting his upper body as he watched Sasuke. His look was intense, his eyes shadowed by the light from the bedside lamp and the hair falling chaotically over his forehead, and Sasuke couldn't help feeling a little like prey, watched with equal parts caution, danger, and primal excitement.

Sasuke's fingers fisted around the bottle and he crawled forward on his hands and knees, pushing Naruto's thighs with his knees until he was spread open before him and Naruto fell backwards onto the mattress, his arms crossed over his face.

Naruto mumbled something that could have been 'finally' but it turned into a low moan when Sasuke leaned down and kissed the skin of Naruto's inner thigh. Fingers curled into his hair and Sasuke followed obediently as they pulled him further up Naruto's body. He smirked into Naruto's warm skin and with a playful bite, felt the fingers fall from his hair as lifted his head over Naruto's erection.

Moving so that no part of his body touched the man beneath him, Sasuke waited until Naruto removed his hands from his face. His golden skin was flushed in the single light of the room and his eyes were dark, darker than he'd ever seen them, and he felt himself harden under his gaze. "Naruto," he whispered and then nearly groaned with Naruto smiled. So fucking beautiful…

Without another thought, he dipped his head and ran his tongue from the base of Naruto's cock to the tip, taking the head in his mouth. Naruto made the most amazing noise, a deep, velvety moan, and thrust up into Sasuke's mouth. With one hand, Sasuke pressed down on Naruto's hip, holding him still, while the other worked at the cap of the bottle in his hand.

A droplet of sweat slid down the side of Sasuke's face and his mind worked frantically, pulled between wanting to make Naruto make that noise, so fucking addicting, over and over again and trying to keep Naruto alive and making any noise at all.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto panted, breathing in and out, and Sasuke lifted his head squeezing Naruto's hip in silent acknowledgement before pushing a slick finger deep inside. Naruto's hands fisted into the sheets, clawing and pulling, and Sasuke surged forward, kissing and sucking at the skin on Naruto's neck.

"Breathe. Please, please, breathe," he spoke against Naruto's shoulder and pressed a second finger inside, biting at his skin when Naruto arched into his touch. Naruto's breaths pulled in and out harshly, like broken glass, and Sasuke lifted his eyes, searching Naruto's face, only to see need and determination shining back.

"Good…" Naruto assured him, and Sasuke was left to guess if he was talking about himself physically or the feelings he was experiencing. With a slight nod, he reached out, curling his hand around Sasuke's arm, and squeezed tightly as Sasuke pressed in a third finger. "Oh," Naruto gasped, and Sasuke felt fingernails dig into the skin of his arm even as the muscles around his fingers pulled him in.

Sasuke moved his free hand to Naruto's chest, counting his every heartbeat, while he twisted and stretched Naruto's hole, and watched emotions glide effortlessly over his face.

After an eternity, he pulled his fingers out and sat back on his heels, watching Naruto struggle for breath. "Naruto," he said and the word ripped something loose in his chest.

Answering the question that Sasuke's too tight chest refused to ask, Naruto said, "You promised, you promised…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. "I know," he whispered and dropping his arm, he moved forward, helping Naruto lift his hips with one hand while he aligned his cock at Naruto's entrance with the other.

Naruto watched him and Sasuke was reminded in that moment that Naruto had always seen him, had always been watching for him, even when Sasuke didn't want to be seen. "I love you," he said and pressed deep inside.

A loud, low moan filled the room and Sasuke's vision blurred when he realized it was his own. He began to move, slow and steady, feeling every inch of Naruto's tight heat around his cock only to startle when he felt Naruto's fingers brush against his mouth.

"Breathe," Naruto whispered and then, as Sasuke shifted, threw his head back and moaned –sweet and dark and beautiful- "Oh god…"

Sasuke was sure Naruto didn't mean it as a prayer, and a part of him smirked at the fact, but as he increased his pace, slamming into Naruto again and again, forcing his legs wider and higher, Sasuke said his own prayer.

He asked God to forgive them, to bless them, to help Sasuke keep Naruto alive, -_"Breathe, Naruto, breathe"_- to help Sasuke keep Naruto… just keep him.

_Oh, God, please__…_

Naruto's nails scraped down his sides, his back arching off the bed, driving Sasuke deeper and deeper with each thrust. A single bead of sweat raced down the side of his face and disappeared around his neck and suddenly Naruto was still. For just a moment, Sasuke froze, fear fighting viciously against the other feelings building frantically inside him and then Naruto's eyes opened, full of something like surprise, and his lips parted over a single word.

"Sasuke!"

Every muscle in Naruto's body seemed to tighten at once and he was cumming, fingers twisted into Sasuke's hair, scream caught in Sasuke's mouth that he had pulled onto his own, and Sasuke was lost. Dragged under by Naruto's release, his own flooded out from his center, blinding him to everything but Naruto's face, deafening him to everything but Naruto's soft moans, desensitizing him to everything but Naruto's urgent touch.

He felt himself falling and threw out his arms. He pushed himself away from Naruto, unable to draw in a single breath of his own, much less having to worry about Naruto's.

"S'okay," Naruto said gently beside him and Sasuke felt Naruto's fingers brush against his thigh. "Sasuke…" Sasuke barely registered the shift in Naruto's voice. "Holy shit, Sasuke."

"No," he groaned, shifting sluggishly away from Naruto's touch. His entire body felt heavy leaden and light as a feather at once and he couldn't concentrate on anything without thinking about everything and…

Oh, hell, he'd worry about the consequences… later…

"Sasuke," Naruto repeated but Sasuke just shook his head, his eyes too tired to move, his body spent, but Naruto wasn't one to be ignored.

"Dammit, Sasuke," he yelled and Sasuke eyes snapped open when Naruto's weight landed on his stomach.

"Idiot," Sasuke growled and tried to shove Naruto off of him, but Naruto just grabbed his face, pulling him up until they were sitting chest to chest and face to face.

"What do you feel?" Naruto asked his eyes wide and excited.

"Do you want to die?" Sasuke snapped, gripping at Naruto's wrists.

"Listen to me! Sasuke, what do you feel?" Naruto nearly screamed with frustration, holding on tightly, his face flushed as he breathed heavily with emotion.

Breathed… breathing… he was _breathing_.

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped and Naruto smiled, brilliant and relieved, pressing their foreheads together.

"We can _touch_. Finally, _finally_, Sasuke. You're mine," he said with awe and pressed their lips together. "I love you."

"Hn. Yours?" Sasuke's hands curled possessively around Naruto's hips and pulled him closer, until there nothing between them. Naruto grinned against his lips, his airy laugh hot against his skin and Sasuke smiled.

Or he would have. He wanted to, but suddenly liquid fire erupted under his skin, burning through his body with white hot intensity. His body went rigid, his fingers curling brutally around Naruto's hips.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, scrambling off his lap, but still holding Sasuke's face in his hands. "What's wrong? Sasuke!"

Sasuke grit his teeth so hard he heard them grind harshly and swore they would break. Light exploded behind his eyes sending flashes of searing pain through his mind. He shook his head, his eyes merely slits against the pain, but unwilling to let Naruto out of his sight.

"What's happening?" Naruto demanded, fear lacing through his words, as he shook, still hanging onto Sasuke.

Sasuke felt himself being yanked Up. Heaven was calling.

"No, you're mine!" Naruto's voice shifted seamlessly from fear to anger. "No, I won't let you go. Stay! Damn you, stay!"

Sasuke wanted to say something, anything, to assure Naruto, to say goodbye, to say he didn't want to leave, to say he loved him…

He squeezed Naruto's hand, the simple action more agonizing than anything he'd ever experienced, and forced his mouth to move. He had to say something. He couldn't, wouldn't leave Naruto again, not like this. He had to say _something_.

All he heard was his own pain-filled scream.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Co and therefore I do not make money from playing with them like they are my own personal and rather naughty action figures.

**Summary:** There are reasons why two people can't be together. Separated by oceans, by wars, by family feuds. Try being the Angel of Death. Romeo and Juliet were lucky. SasuNaru

**Author's Note:** _*tumble weed bounces innocently across your screen*_ Yeah. I know. So long. I can't tell you how much your comments and polite nudges meant to me… in terms of feeling guilty, of course, but guilt equals motivation apparently. Good job.

**Reminder:** NaruSasu Day is on October 23rd! I have something planned, but considering how long it took me to whip real life and motivation into line to get this last chapter out, I can't guarantee that it will be on time. BUT, if YOU write something, let me know. I'd love to read it and squeal in delight.

**The Divine Glitch**

His scream still echoing in his ears, Sasuke didn't even take the time to register where he was before he threw himself over the desk.

"What did you do?" he yelled and curled his fingers into the collar of Kakashi's white shirt. "He won't understand." With each word he shook Kakashi. "I can't leave him like that again!"

Kakashi, for his part, took the abuse with a blank expression, as if facing the wrath of one of God's angels was just a trifle thing. Cementing this theory, Kakashi yawned wide, half-heartedly covering his mouth with the tips of his fingers, and turned a page of his orange book over Sasuke's head.

Sasuke growled, shoving Kakashi back into his chair. He stood in front of Kakashi's desk, fingers fisted cruelly at his sides, and his breath came out in harsh rasps. If he was surprised that he was suddenly dressed in a white, loose fitting shirt with draw string pants, he didn't show it. "I'm going back."

Without looking the least bit ruffled, or up from his book, Kakashi nodded absently. "I wouldn't worry too much about leaving your little friend behind."

Sasuke didn't answer, hands shaking with suppressed anger. "You have no idea…"

"Yes, yes…" Kakashi said with mock concern, "because what could I possibly know." Long fingers turned another page. He read silently for a moment, a near giddy smile curling his lips, but then, as if he remembered he was in the middle of something, continued, "What I do know is that going back isn't going to get you any closer to him than you are now."

Kakashi finally looked up, but didn't meet Sasuke's eyes. Instead, he focused on something in the far corner of his office. Sasuke turned, and there, pressed back in the corner like a wild animal under attack, was Naruto. His entire body was posed to move, to run, to attack, and his eyes darted around the room, looking for explanation or escape.

"Idiot," Sasuke breathed, stepping away from the desk and turning to face Naruto. It was possible that Naruto didn't hear the relief in that single word, but Sasuke did, felt it with his whole being, and Kakashi's poorly concealed snort indicated that it hadn't escaped his attention either.

Naruto stepped cautiously from the corner, keeping his eye on Kakashi, but when he reached Sasuke he shoved him hard in the chest. "What the hell, you bastard?"

The sound of Kakashi's book landing on his desk filled the room. "Heaven, actually." Kakashi corrected nonchalantly and turned an exasperated look in Sasuke's direction. "I thought he'd be smarter than that."

"Heaven?" Naruto repeated, slightly higher than Kakashi's version, and then stumbled back, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "Am I dead?"

Sasuke's head snapped around to Kakashi so quickly the silver-haired angel flinched. "Right, about that…"

Sasuke stepped angrily toward the desk again only to stop when Naruto's fingers curled into his sleeve. He looked back to see that Naruto's face had paled.

"I thought we agreed on _not_ killing me…" The smallest smile curled Naruto's lips, but his voice gave away his nervousness and his fingers didn't loosen on Sasuke's arm.

"He's not dead."

Sasuke's face could have been carved from marble. "He can't be _here_ if he's not…"

"_He's_ standing right here," Naruto hissed, "And he has a name."

Kakashi leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. With a long, put upon sigh, he said, "I know your name. Every damn angel in Heaven knows your name. And, frankly, Naruto, I don't want to look at it anymore." Slate-gray eyes opened, zeroing in on Naruto with an intensity that made the blond press against Sasuke's side. Kakashi's eyebrow rose in a graceful arch, his amusement at the action clear. "So here's how we are going to play this. I want you to be very, very quiet. No one needs to know that Naruto Uzumaki is here, in Heaven, with his physical body and his stolen…" Naruto opened his mouth, anger flashing in his eyes, and Kakashi spoke over him. "Fine, '_borrowed_' soul. You two have already caused me more than enough paperwork, thank you very much."

Kakashi held Naruto's eyes for an intense second and then nodded, having apparently gotten Naruto silent agreement. With Kakashi's attention elsewhere, Sasuke felt Naruto's hold loosen on his sleeve. A moment later, Naruto's fingers curled around his own and squeezed. Something inside Sasuke tensed, waiting to feel the pull of death at Naruto's soul, but there was nothing. Nothing but the warmth of Naruto's skin and the pressure of his grip.

"Sit down, boys. I did call you here for a reason." Kakashi grinned until his eyes closed and the smile pulled comically at his features. "Well, one of you, but who's counting?"

Sasuke shifted toward the two white chairs that had suddenly appeared in front of Kakashi's desk, but Naruto didn't move.

"Wait," he said softly, holding Sasuke back by the grip on his hand. The muscles of his jaw worked under his skin and his eyes narrowed on Kakashi. Sasuke felt anger flow over their connection like a fog, slow but all encompassing. "You did that? You hurt him."

Kakashi nodded immediately. "Yes."

"Naruto," Sasuke warned softly, squeezing his fingers, but Naruto yanked his hand away.

"You were screaming in pain," Naruto said without emotion. His fingers curled and uncurled at his sides. "I thought you were dying. I thought I'd never see you again after we _finally_…"

The soft brush of fabric shifting made him stop and they both looked at Kakashi who had crossed his arms, watching them closely. Naruto glared at angel as if was him who was intruding. With a frustrated noise, Naruto turned back to Sasuke. His emotionless demeanor lost. He bit his lower lip and whispered, "I thought that you were being punished…"

Kakashi cleared his throat, leaning forward with his elbows on the desk. His face was the epitome of scientific curiosity but Sasuke had seen less deviousness in the eyes of the minions in Hell. "Oh, and just what could you have been doing that would need to be punished?"

Naruto's face went from righteous anger on Sasuke's behalf to deer-in-the-headlights. "I… umm…"

Sasuke moved toward the desk while Naruto continued to stammer and pushed Naruto into a seat before taking his own.

"You called?"

"I received your file," Kakashi said conversationally, "thought we might go over it." In the blink of an eye, Kakashi held a white folder in his hand. Leaning back into his seat, he casually flipped it opened, thumbing through the pages.

"Your file?" Naruto said. "You mean our file? The 'on-the-desk-of-God' file?"

"Yes, yes," Kakashi replied. "Interesting stuff." He hummed to himself, flipping through the sheets. "Can't say I didn't see some of this coming," he said, talking more to himself than his two visitors.

Several minutes ticked by and Sasuke sat in his chair well aware that Kakashi didn't share anything until he was good and ready. Sasuke had an eternity of practice at waiting.

Naruto… not so much.

"What the hell?" he finally snapped, looking between the two angels like they were crazy.

"Heaven," Kakashi sing-songed without looking up and Naruto growled before he made to stand. Sasuke yanked at Naruto's own white sleeve, noticing for the first time that they were dressed exactly the same. Well, better than how they left earth.

Snapping the folder shut, Kakashi leaned an elbow on the arm rest of his chair and tapped his fingers against his chin. "First of all, Naruto has been classified as a Divine Glitch."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, eyes wide. Naruto fidgeted under his stare and finally burst out with, "What? What does that mean?" When Sasuke failed to answer, he made an angry noise and slammed his hand on the desk. "Well?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as if Naruto's very existence gave him a migraine.

And, perhaps, it did.

"I'm sure you are aware of God's Plan?"

"Yeah, starts with 'let there be light' ends with eternity in Paradise for all the good boys and girls." Naruto drummed his fingers against his knee. "All in accordance to 'the plan'."

"And God knows everything?" Kakashi prompted like a preschool teacher to a squirming toddler.

Naruto's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he nodded slowly. "Yes?" He said the word as more of a question than a concrete answer.

"Have you ever had an ant farm?"

Naruto looked from Kakashi to Sasuke and then back. "You have to be kidding me, what does that have to do with…" Both angels arched an irritated eyebrow. Naruto glared and pressed his back into the chair behind him. "No, but I know what they are." Any uncertainly disappeared from his voice. "If this is where you tell me we are all ants in the glass case of life, I swear to G…"

"Oh no, no, no…" Kakashi said shaking his head as if the notion alone was horrifying. With one hand he motioned between himself and Sasuke. "Not we... _you_."

"What?" Naruto asked flatly.

Ignoring him completely, Kakashi leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the desk. With his hands laced behind his head, he continued with a grin. "In the beginning…" Sasuke knew a lesser angel would have groaned at the cliché phrasing. He also knew that was exactly why Kakashi used it. "You get some ants and dump them into a glass case filled with sand. Everyone knows how it ends."

Naruto nodded. "A maze of tunnels."

"Exactly. But the enjoyable element is that although the beginning and end are foregone conclusions, how it happens is up to the ants."

"Freewill. Yeah, I might have heard of that, once or twice."

"It's the magic word. Keeps things from getting boring. You know they will make tunnels, but you don't know in what direction or design. You can't know which ants will rise to the top or which will be stepped on and used as the foundation for the growing colony."

"So, I am the ant that rose to the top?" There was an undertone of pride in Naruto's words.

"Hn," Sasuke said with a smirk and when he had Naruto's attention simply arched a condescending eyebrow. Naruto just grinned and shrugged.

"No," Kakashi said and shifted his feet to the floor, elbows on the desk. "What you are is unpredictable. A red ant born into a colony of black. A glitch. In the ant analogy, if you were allowed to survive and assimilated into the colony, you could change their evolutionary course. Because of that glitch, a new breed of ant rises, stronger than any of their contemporaries."

Naruto blinked and his eyes were unfocused, seeing something no one else could. Delusions of grandeur… so human.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi and the gleam of amusement clear in his gray eyes and then slapped Naruto on the back of his head.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Naruto complained and rubbed at the back of his head.

"Before you get too caught up in your own wonder, idiot, you should know most divine glitches don't have such _epic_," he spat the word at Kakashi, "repercussions. Some we haven't even figured out after centuries and can only assume are meant for entertainment purposes."

Kakashi shook his head sadly. "Platypus… poor, confused bastard."

Letting out a loud breath, Naruto finally dropped his arms back onto the rests of the chair. "Great… so I could be an evolutionary milestone or a cosmic joke?"

Sasuke turned in his chair and grabbed Naruto's hand. It was only after Naruto looked at him with surprise that Sasuke realized it was the first time he had reached for Naruto first.

"You are a glitch. Unpredictable and undefined. You aren't detrimental to the greater plan but you aren't within the typical perimeters of human behavior either. Your existence might or might not have significant lasting effects on humanity…"

Kakashi interrupted with a chuckle. "You have certainly left an undying impression on Heaven, however."

"You are proof that nothing is concrete, that those of us overseeing God's plan shouldn't become complacent, that humanity is ever-changing and _glorious_." Sasuke knew that his Grace was glowing, pulsing inside him, because he could see it reflected in Naruto's eyes. "Most importantly, Naruto, you are evidence to Heaven and Earth that God is still watching and actively tweaking his Plan as He sees fit."

Naruto didn't respond for such a long time that Sasuke squeezed his hand. Naruto visibly swallowed and a thin wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows in thought. "All of this…" His thumb rubbed absently over Sasuke's knuckles. "is because of God?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and Kakashi flinched –rather dramatically- like he'd been slapped.

"No," Kakashi said. "We try really hard not to label anything BOG. You know, since the flood and that thing with Moses."

"That thing?" Naruto asked, "You mean, the parting of oceans, manna from Heaven, and setting His people free? What does any of that have to do with bogs or ME for that matter?" Naruto finally succeeded in pulling his fingers free of Sasuke's and held onto the arms of his chair with a vice-like grip.

"Not bog, idiot," Sasuke snapped testily, his empty fingers curling into a fist on his knee. "B.O.G. Because of God."

Naruto blinked. "Isn't everything because of…"

Kakashi chuckled. "No. Just the beginning and the ending."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "But you just said the flood…"

Kakashi waved away his comment with a lazy hand. "And some stuff in the middle."

"O-kay" Naruto drew out sarcastically. "So if this isn't because of…" Both Kakashi and Sasuke tensed. Naruto rolled his eyes. "If this isn't BOG," he continued in an exaggerated whisper, "I'd like to know who I can send my 'thanks for my fucked up life' card to."

Sasuke was torn between wanting to agree with Naruto and wanting to slap him on the back of his head again. "You know that the alternative was death?"

Any level of unease disappeared from Naruto's face. "Fuck you. Suddenly I'm a fucking Glitch and everything makes sense in your world. Good for you. Because in my world I'm still down my whole family and screwed because I'm in love…" Naruto's voice came to a ragged stop, like it was being dragged over gravel and he swallowed painfully before looking away from Sasuke. "So, yeah, fuck you." Weaker than before, but a hundred times more powerful.

Sasuke reached out and determining worked Naruto's fingers loose of the chair arm before forcefully lacing their fingers together. "Naruto," he said softly, pointedly ignoring Kakashi and focusing on the gentle brush of Naruto's… soul? Their bond that vibrated over his mind, so natural, as if it had always been there. Naruto was so confused, scared, angry, a million emotions… so human, so alive, _so Naruto_. Everything Sasuke could ever imagine as being perfectly imperfect.

Naruto didn't look at him and didn't even pretend to hold his hand back, just directed his flat stare onto Kakashi before he sighed. "Why me?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment longer, watching the rhythmic movement of his pulse point at the collar of his shirt and the way his Adam's apple moved with each impatient swallow.

It was Kakashi's sigh, a sigh that matched Naruto's in heaviness that drew Sasuke's attention away.

With his left hand, Kakashi carded his fingers through his hair, silver strands jutting out in every direction. "You want to know who to thank?"

His voice hadn't changed, but somehow the words were sharp and had an edge to them. Like an unspoken choice that had an 'and you can never go back' clause attached.

Finally, Naruto's fingers grabbed onto Sasuke's, holding tight, nearly painful.

"Yes."

Kakashi watched Naruto for an eternity before his gray eyes shifted to Sasuke. The question was never aired, but asked nonetheless.

Sasuke gave a curt nod and Kakashi leaned back into his chair, long fingers threaded together over his stomach.

"Well, Naruto, you can write that note to Sasuke."

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke spoke at once. Sasuke glared heatedly even as possibilities circled in his mind.

Nothing made sense… nothing had made sense in such a long time and the more Kakashi spoke, the more Sasuke wished he was back in Naruto's apartment, back in Naruto's bed, back in Naruto's arms… frustrated, oblivious, and naively dread-free.

Kakashi tapped the forgotten folder on his desk with his fingers before answering. "You realize, of course, that most people never get to hear any of this. They just go through life feeling blessed, or cursed, as the case may be." Naruto didn't even blink. "Of course, you do," Kakashi continued. He smiled, but the action didn't hold any of the amused tolerance Sasuke was familiar with from the head angel. Instead, it was soft, understanding, with an underlying feeling of genuine concern. "We don't say 'because of God' for two reasons. One," he said holding up a finger. "It can and has been argued that God is the reason for," –Arms spread wide- "Everything. But the fact of the matter is, nine times out of ten, God isn't _actively_ involved."

Naruto's tilted his head to the side, one eyebrow raised suspiciously at the emphasis in Kakashi's words.

"Okay…"

"Freewill. Such a huge responsibility with far-reaching consequences for decisions and actions made in the blink of an eye." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The things that can honestly be contributed to God are the things that don't happen. I know you enjoyed the ant analogy, so I'll continue it."

Sasuke felt rather than saw the flash of amusement the words brought Naruto.

"God stops the cat from knocking over the farm, or closes the curtains to stop the sun from burning them alive. Hundreds of ants scurrying around, digging and thinking how miserable their lives are, and they never realize how close they came to utter annihilation. Glitches are like the cat, only instead of being stopped before you started, you were allowed to continue. I suppose in a way, you could blame God. You chose to defy the typical plan set forth for God's children and He decided that watching that choice, your choice, play out was worth the risk."

Naruto's hand in his was hot and Sasuke could feel the gentle tremors run through their connection.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with Sasuke."

Kakashi fell silent and the sound of Naruto breathing filled the room. Sasuke looked up to see grey eyes staring at him intensely. He hadn't realized he had tightened his grip on Naruto's fingers until Naruto shifted, tugging gently in reminder for him to ease up.

"What, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, whispered as if it would keep the other angel from overhearing him. "What is happening?"

"What do you know about soul mates?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly and Sasuke immediately felt something like relief flood from Naruto, a feeling of understanding, hope, happiness and Sasuke stood abruptly, yanking his hand from Naruto's as he glared at Kakashi.

"Are we…" Naruto asked.

With control he wasn't sure he still possessed, Sasuke spat, "There are no such things as soul mates!"

"What is your problem?" Naruto yelled, standing as well. "You obviously know something I don't. Suddenly you don't want me to know? I thought…"

"Naruto," Sasuke said, the air of warning clear in his tone. "You don't understand."

"Whose fault is that! GOD DAMMIT, you bastard, whose…"

Naruto's words abruptly caught off when the office began to rattle, the seemingly everlasting white light flickering to darkness.

"Darn it… I meant… gosh darn it…" Naruto mumbled, eyes looking Up.

Kakashi finally stood, his shadow running up the wall behind him, looming over the room, and in the brief flash of light, Sasuke saw his wings, breathtakingly beautiful and dangerously strong.

"Sit. Down. _Now_."

Naruto immediately sat but Sasuke held Kakashi's flashing eyes for a second before complying. "I thought," Kakashi said, taking his own chair, "that we had agreed that you would keep a low profile. No one would know that you were here. That you would play by the _rules_." He rubbed the arch of his nose. "Let's not do that again."

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to get control of himself. Thoughts and feelings collided and repelled inside him, making him feel dizzy with lack of control. Control. He'd never had to worry about control. He was an angel and nothing was ever out of his control or in his control. He was an instrument of God. Exact. Fair. _Unchanging._

He opened his eyes and his head turned slowly until he was looking at Naruto. Naruto looked back at him, confused, angry, scared. And Sasuke understood the origin of each of those emotions to the core of his being. As if he could understand Sasuke's thoughts, Naruto reached out and ran his fingers down the folds of his sleeve until their fingers curled together.

Sasuke knew he should smile or react but the fact was he was scared. For the first time in a millennia, he was petrified because since Naruto's first breath, everything was _changing_.

"What my insensitive colleague was trying to say is that the concept of soul mates has been completely blown out of proportion by mankind."

Sasuke heard Naruto take a deep breath. So resigned. When had he become so resigned?

"Yeah, okay, so why bring it up?"

"God gifts every human being with their own soul. It's your soul that sets you apart from angels and demons and God himself. Each of you are unique and your soul is yours alone to care for, to keep pure or to tarnish, as you see fit."

"So, what? It's all just a made up story? Something we tell ourselves to feel better?"

"No," Sasuke said before Kakashi could answer, and the grey-haired angel seemed content to let Sasuke take the explanation from there. "Soul mates share a single soul. Half and half. What should have belonged to one person is spread between two. It has happened once. That is where the stories came from."

"Adam and Eve," Naruto said slowly and Sasuke nodded.

"Another Glitch," Kakashi confirmed. "Adam was lonely and needed a mate and was willing to give a piece of himself to make it happen. God didn't force him. He could have whipped up another human on His own, but Adam chose to offer and God is, quite honestly, a sucker for freewill. And he loves to watch how freewill tweaks the 'farm'."

"But the rib?"

"Metaphors are fun, my little red ant."

Naruto glared and then absently bit his lower lip. The fingers on his free hand curled and uncurled over the white fabric of his pants. "I don't know how this… or understand. Why?" He looked at Sasuke and whispered, "Please."

Kakashi sighed. "Twenty years ago Sasuke came to take your soul. It was his job. He'd done it a million times before and might have done it a million more times after but instead of letting Sasuke take your soul, Naruto, you gave it to him."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked, sitting forward in his chair. "What does that mean?"

"You couldn't take his soul that day because he was giving it to _you_. Not to Heaven, not to be carried back to God. He looked at you and chose to give half of who he was to a soulless vessel."

"Why?" Naruto asked and his voice cracked over the word.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with the gentleness and compassion only an angel could bestow. "Because you are a Glitch. Because of God. Because your soul saw something it wanted and freewill allowed you to reach out and take it by any means necessary. I don't know, Naruto. No one knows. But it is a validation of God's love for you that he let you choose."

"You're lying."

Kakashi closed his eyes and took one calming breath before looking at Sasuke's accusing glare. When he spoke, his words were sad. "Just by saying that to me, you know it's true."

Sasuke shook his head and pulled his hand from Naruto's before standing up. "Fuck," he mumbled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why couldn't I touch him?"

"You were trying to kill a part of yourself. What do you think that does to a soul?" Kakashi paused for a moment, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Or, maybe, Naruto was trying to give you the rest, thereby killing himself." Kakashi laced his fingers, elbows on his desk, and pressed his chin against his knuckles. "I can give you theories until forever, and although I have no way of knowing for sure, I believe that all of this was for you, too, Sasuke. His love for you."

Sasuke fingernails dug painfully into his palms and he fought the urge to turn and look at Naruto who was being suspiciously quiet. The bond was loud though, confused. "I can't have a soul. I am an angel. I have been an angel all of this time." Still confused with a sharp tang of pain, rejection. Oh, Naruto…

"How many times in the last twenty years have you been drawn to Naruto? How much guilt did you feel over abandoning him? For collecting his family? How often were you scared for Naruto? Proud? How many times did you watch Naruto living without you and felt jealous?" Sasuke shook his head over and over. "How many times have you _chosen_ to defy Heaven?"

"I never!" Sasuke yelled and where Naruto flinched back as though Sasuke's anger had physically struck him, Kakashi merely lifted an eyebrow.

"You chose to watch Naruto. You chose to interact with him although you knew that you were never meant to. You chose to love him and to express that love. You chose with the freewill you were granted because of a sliver of soul given to you by a newborn baby who never should have taken a single breath on Earth."

His voice never fluctuated but it filled the room, demanded Sasuke's undivided attention and suddenly, Kakashi was holding a black folder in his fingers.

"I see," Sasuke said, his voice dead while he stared at the folder. To the side he saw Naruto stand from his seat. He was rubbing the back of his head, eyes darting frantically between the two of them and for the briefest second Sasuke felt a smile tug at his lips.

How many times had he watched Naruto do that, rub at the back of his neck, buying himself a little more time to process the situation? _The first time he had been two years old, covered in chocolate birthday cake. He'd pushed a step stool next to a chair next to the table and toddled his way up onto the table while Minato entertained in the living room. An enthusiastic giggle and a loud crash later found Naruto, hands and face smeared with chocolaty evidence, under the scrutiny of his father. Naruto reached a tiny hand behind his head, rubbing frantically, before slowly bringing his hand down, small finger pointed at a smirking, dark haired angel, smiling brilliantly in the corner, that no one else could see. 'He did it, dada!'_

How many times had he held down this ridiculous urge to push Naruto's hand away, replace it with his own, his fingers through Naruto's soft hair? How many times had he imagined taking Naruto away from everything? Hiding away from everything on Heaven and Earth until it was just the two of them? When had he started loving Naruto over everything else?

For the barest moment his existence seemed to press down around him, such a simple thing, an angel of Heaven, tasked with one thing for all eternity. Everything he was, now completely destroyed because of one man and his selfless urge to give up a piece of his own soul.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke from beside him, resting his hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke turned his head slowly to meet Naruto's blue eyes. "What is the black folder?"

Before he could answer, Kakashi cleared his throat. He stood behind his desk, black folder open before him. He appeared to read from it, but never took his eyes from Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have served under our Lord and Father since the beginning of the beginning…"

Sasuke felt his chest tightened until the pain forced him to grit his teeth and step away from Naruto, facing Kakashi straight on.

"… as such, you will be held responsible for your actions, against Heaven, Our Lord, and the soul of Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Wait," Naruto interrupted. "Just fucking wait… what is this? Actions against my soul? If anything it was me! I'm to blame!" Sasuke felt pain race through his mind, not from the vise like grip Naruto grabbed his arm with, but instead the fear racing frantically through their bond. A fear that likely belong to both of them. "Sasuke, what's happening? What is he saying?"

Kakashi continued in the background, each word ripping a sliver of Sasuke's heavenly Grace away from him, but Sasuke forced himself to concentrate on Naruto's pleading voice, the concern and love that swirled in wide blue eyes and the feel of his touch, warm, frantic, everything he'd ever wanted.

"Naruto," he whispered and reached up to ease Naruto's hand from his arm, intertwining their fingers.

"Sasuke," Naruto said urgently, squeezing at his fingers. "I did this to you? I didn't mean to, I swear, I didn't know…"

"… defied the rules that the foundation of Heaven are built on…"

"No! He didn't. I did. It was my fault, don't… whatever you are doing. God, _please_, don't."

"Shhh, it's okay…" Sasuke whispered and leaned forward, cutting Naruto's words off with his own mouth. The kiss was like nothing they had shared before. Soft and slow, it was a silent request and a willing consent. With the hand not already held in Naruto's, Sasuke cupped the side of his face, deepening the kiss until they were pressed into each other, Naruto's hand wrapped possessively on his hip.

"I ruined…" Naruto began again and Sasuke silenced him by biting teasingly on his lower lip.

Sensing that Naruto understood, Sasuke stepped back just enough that he could run his fingers through the hair at the back of Naruto's head and press their foreheads together.

"It's okay, idiot," he began and smiled slightly at Naruto's watery glare. "I chose. I knew what I was doing. You haven't ruined anything. You gave me something I never would have had. I chose to love you and you gave me that choice."

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you understand the charges brought against you?" Kakashi's voice demanded attention and both Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads, but their hands remained clasped and they were pressed against each other like lifelines.

"I understand," Sasuke said with conviction even as Naruto shook his head. Only Sasuke's warning squeeze kept Naruto from screaming. "It's okay, Naruto. It's going to be okay. _Thank you."_

"You are hereby banished from Heaven, never to return as an angel for all eternity."

"NO!" Naruto screamed.

Kakashi closed the folder and ran his hand through his hair, his grey eyes soft, in harsh contrast with his chill of his previous words. "I am sorry."

White light so blinding Sasuke was forced to close his eyes. Silence so loud Sasuke knew his eardrums had ruptured. Nothingness in every direction by the feeling of falling was overwhelming

Was it worth it?

Naruto's hand in his, their fingers curled around each other like a puzzle, pieces perfectly matched.

"Sasuke, I won't let you go! I won't!"

So, was it worth it?

"_This whole time, all I ever wanted was to touch you…"_

Yes.

Xxx

Light was replaced with darkness and Sasuke legs gave out from under him. His fingers dug into the surface beneath him, soft and yielding, but he couldn't see, he couldn't think clearly beyond the feeling of falling.

Falling. Fallen. That's what he was. Cast away. A fallen angel. Panic curled inside his chest, the pressure building and building until his head spun wildly. He tried to hold in the chaos –control, control, control- but his mind was suddenly against him, questions and solutions rapid firing inside his head until he thought he might go insane. Where was he? Why? What would he do now? How? God, please… Alone, alone, why, he shouldn't be. Where was…

'_I won't let you go!'_

Finally, he spoke. One word filled with all the pain, loss, and fear that he hadn't ever needed to express before and now boiled up inside him.

"Naruto."

And then there was light and Naruto fell in front of him, their knees touching. With one hand, Naruto pulled Sasuke's fingers out of the carpet while the other cupped his face, brushing his cheek bone with his thumb.

"Breathe, Sasuke, please…"

One forced breath, two, three and Naruto's beautiful face swam into focus.

"Where?" Sasuke breathed and Naruto's face was so near his breath moved the soft, blond spikes that fell over Naruto's forehead.

"We are back in my apartment," Naruto answered and his eyes left Sasuke's briefly as if assuring himself that the statement was still true. "We fell, you fell… oh fuck, Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Naruto's arms wrapped around him, forcing them together, and he felt Naruto's face press into the skin of his neck. "I never wanted…" he mumbled, his head shaking back and forth. "No, I did, so much! I did want it. I'm sorry."

Sasuke stared over Naruto's shoulder at the worn blue couch in Naruto's living room. Food and soda cans still littered the coffee table and Sasuke couldn't believe how normal it all seemed to him. He'd just been here, pressed against the wall, watching another man declare his love for Naruto. His jealousy at their casual touches –_one of Naruto's arms slipped down, his fingers rubbing over Sasuke's back, offering subconscious comfort_- his sadness that Naruto couldn't have it any more than he could and he deserved it –'_I'm here, I'm sorry, it's not enough, but I'm here'_- and finally, his elation when Naruto called to him, begged for one chance, their only chance.

"All I ever wanted to do was touch you."

Not just a memory. Words, spoken against his mouth, a needless apology that finally made Sasuke realize exactly where he was. Where he belonged.

His hands moved up over Naruto's chest and shoulders to fist the hair that brushed against the nape of Naruto's neck. He tilted Naruto's head and stopped his words with a forceful kiss that didn't allow for apology. None was needed.

He nipped and licked at Naruto's lips, demanding more and giving just as much. When they finally slowed down, Naruto leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw line, he felt Naruto's grin against his skin.

"Damn, bastard, we can finally touch," Naruto's hand dipped under his shirt and teased the elastic of his pants. "And I'm not on the brink of death." His fingers dipped lower, brushing hidden curls and Sasuke sucked in his breath. "And yet," Naruto continued with a chuckle. "I think we'll be reminding each other to breath for a long time."

Sasuke pushed up on his knees, forcing Naruto's hand farther down his pants and making himself a head taller. Naruto's warm fingers buried themselves into his coarse hair and ghosted over the base of his cock. Sasuke bit his lip to keep in the soft moan trying to escape his chest.

The fingers of Naruto's free hand came down and curled into the fabric of Sasuke's shirt over his chest. A soft moan escaped when he felt the gentle tremors of Naruto's hold against his heart and somewhere dangerously lower. Sasuke's head tipped forward, black eyes shuddered as he looked down on Naruto, only to snap open at the look he found on Naruto's face.

Yes, there was a fair amount of need, Naruto's breath coming in shallow gasps against the skin of Sasuke's face, but anguish and guilt darkened his eyes and Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto was thinking.

"Stop," he whispered and although he was talking about Naruto's inner turmoil, Naruto pulled his hand out of Sasuke's pants and let it drop, along with his other hand onto his thighs. "Whatever it is you think you did to be sorry for," Sasuke began, sitting back on his heels, but keeping one hand around the back of Naruto's neck, rubbing soothingly, "is nothing. I owe you everything."

Naruto shook his head and Sasuke cupped Naruto's jaw, keeping it still. "Twenty years of wanting you and now I have you. Thank you. You gave me…"

Sasuke voice trailed off and he looked to Heaven before looking back at Naruto with a self-deprecating smirk. "Everything. A soul. You. I never could have imagined… don't be sorry. Just don't." His grip tightened on Naruto's face and he yanked him forward, crushing their mouths together until it hurt. "I'm not."

"You'll never…" Naruto said against Sasuke's lips and then angrily shoved Sasuke back by his chest when he tried once more to force Naruto into silence. "He said you'd never go back to Heaven."

Sasuke chuckled and ran both hands through his hair before meeting Naruto's none-too-amused glare.

"Your soul is important, you bas…"

"Our soul, you mean," Sasuke interrupted and darted a hand out to capture Naruto's wrist and bring his hand to rest once more over his heart. "Our soul is human and Kakashi specifically said I'd never return as an angel."

Naruto blinked and then yelped when someone cleared their throat from behind him. Kakashi sat sprawled on Naruto's couch. Back against one arm while his bare feet rested, crossed at the ankles, at the other end. "Yes, my little red ant, even in death you have assured that you'll be together for eternity." He, of course, said this while turning another page in his orange book, a stark contrast to the now black outfit he wore. "Happy ever afters for all," he finished tonelessly while waving his free hand in their general direction.

Sasuke's fingers curled around Naruto's, squeezing, and he nearly smiled at the possessiveness in the way that Naruto held his back. "What are you doing here?" he asked while Naruto shifted until they were sitting side by side, staring at their uninvited guest.

Kakashi closed his book and tucked it away in the inner pocket of his jacket. Although his face remained stoic, amusement flashed unchecked in Kakashi's eyes, like a Cheshire cat, well aware of something they didn't. "You would believe I missed you?" Sasuke growled. "No… well, then, I thought you'd like to congratulate me on my promotion."

Naruto cocked his head to the side before saying, "Ummm, congrats?" Sasuke didn't move. Kakashi loved beating around the bush… burning or otherwise.

His comic grin confirmed Sasuke's theory. "Well, it turns out that there's a new soul on the books. Well, new to Heaven, not to new to you. And as you know, all souls get a guardian angel."

"Are you fucking with me?" Sasuke deadpanned and Naruto snorted at his response.

"No, I assure you, Sasuke, I am not. There was some… concern, if you will… throughout the different levels of Heaven that the two of you might not play by the rules, and that it might be easier just to get someone experienced from the get go to keep an eye on you."

"And they picked you?" Sasuke asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

Kakashi shrugged as if Sasuke's attitude didn't bother him at all.

Naruto laughed and stood up, pulling Sasuke with him. "Well, seems like it's a waste. We aren't breaking any rules, nor do we plan to." He smiled at Kakashi and then pressed himself against Sasuke's side, arms slipping around his waist and head pressing against his shoulder before he placed a flurry of kisses against his pulse. "We have _other_ things to do," he purred.

Sasuke didn't even acknowledge Kakashi and turned, pulling Naruto with him toward the bedroom. Kakashi's voice froze him in his tracks.

"But, you already are."

"What?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Kakashi stood with a grace unmatched on Earth. His hand reached into his pocket and he tapped the orange book against his thigh.

"Don't you know? Souls never see their guardian angels. _Ever_." Sasuke felt Naruto's hand tighten in his own. The amusement is Kakashi's eyes now clear on his face. "Well, at least, not until today."

And with a cheeky smile and a cocky nod, he was gone.

Xxx


End file.
